


The Gay Godfather (Or At Least That’s What He Thinks He Is)

by FlowerHanako



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best friend Minho, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Pining, Platonic Minsung - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerHanako/pseuds/FlowerHanako
Summary: “Wait a minute,” Seungmin interrupted, “but you guys are in Mr. Fulmer’s 4th period right?”Yes?” Jisung questioned.“Ha that means Hyunjin is in there, Jisung’s little crush!”“More than just a little crush.” Minho chuckled and Jisung kicked his leg under the table.“Yeah and what about it?” Jisung said mockingly.“Well that means you could be in the project with him too!” Seungmin continued.Jisung shook his head, there was no way that was going to happen.ORJisung thought wrong and he now he has a whole project with his longtime crush who he thought WASN’T gay.





	1. It’s a hard knock life for a gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3rachychu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rachychu/gifts).



> Hewo, this is my first stray kids fic uwu. I’m excited. Just some warnings, but this fic’s main focus and theme is on homophobia so there will be A LOT of homophobic content. The gay f word is used in this chapter and most likely the chapters to come. Other than that this fic is pretty lighthearted and fun, enjoy fellow stays !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung’s hard knock life...as a gay.

Jisung knew he was gay since the first grade when the cutest boy he had ever seen walked into his classroom. At that time the cute boy said the most amazing sentence Jisung’s young ears could’ve ever heard. 

“Mrs, I need to potty.”

He would always remember the cute little dance he did as his first grade teacher took the cute boy away. Left, right, left, right. Adorable.

First grade was also when he met his best friend who also just so happened to be his next door neighbor. 

Lee Minho.

Jisung just knew he had to befriend him the minute he was hospitalized for eating a whole box of crayons. He ate the thing in under 10 minutes, incredibly talented. Jisung desperately needed someone like that by his side. 

Jisung vividly remembers the first grade. How there was a restraining order on Minho from crayons, but the most vivid thing he can remember was his first crush. The crush on the cute boy with the cute potty dance. Even his name made him uwu.

Hwang Hyunjin.

Little did Jisung know that his little first grade crush wasn’t just going to be his first. This crush haunted him throughout all his years and to make it even worse Hyunjin also lived right across from him. 

So fast forward to sophomore year of high school and there he was, still admiring the back of Hwang Hyunjin’s beautiful head. Jisung was very much still as gay as ever and even his best friend Minho came out to him in 8th grade. Not really much to his surprise. What was to his surprise though was the fact that he was hung over this one person who wasn’t even gay. He spent all his young years admiring someone who would never do the same for him. It was depressing for certain, but what made it even more depressing was that Hyunjin was dating one of the prettiest girls in school. 

Joo Jayoo.

She was a cheerleader and a year older than Hyunjin. Not only was she basically model level pretty, but she was also incredibly nice. She always respected the teachers as well as the students and she was voted most likely to get into Harvard. Oh yeah forgot to mention she was incredibly smart, basically everything Jisung wasn’t. He hated how incredibly perfect she was, but what he hated the most was that she was dating Hyunjin and Jisung was always constantly reminded of that. 

Jisung would simply walk down the hall and there they were staring into each other’s eyes and being hetero for the whole school to see. It was absolutely disgusting. Jisung could only wish to replace her and be the one staring into Hyunjin’s sparking eyes, but a wish was all it would be and he would simply pass them by. 

He had other more important things to worry about of course. No not his grades, but his reputation. See this high school was filled with *cough* conservative Republicans. I know, the horrors that a young gay seedling would have to face! Worry not though because that’s why Jisung was brought up into this world. So he could be the gay godfather that this school needs. Or at least that’s what he calls himself. 

The very last day of middle school he and Minho made a pact. They stated that they were gonna find all the gays in their high school and gather them. So they did and now they (not including themselves) have a total of 6 gays. 

Sure that isn’t a lot, but imagine how hard it must be to find gays at this school. It was incredibly difficult and Jisung was proud every time he found another. It was like getting into the exclusive igloo on Club Penguin, freaking incredible. 

They were a tight knitted group, Jisung made sure that everyone was friends. The whole purpose was to be able to stand together in a place that a gay might feel isolated in. They were always together and they even had their own lunch table. If this were a 90s teen movie some would even say it was a clique, but Jisung wanted it to be more than that. He wanted it to be powerful and hold their own amongst the other groups in the school. Almost like...a gang. Hence why he refers to himself as the gay godfather. They were powerful and no amount of homophobia were going to stop them. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Han Jisung!” 

Jisung woke up to a loud thud from his desk and looked up to see his math teacher glaring down at him. Ugh, he really needed to stop staying up and watching The Office. 

“Jisung, what did I tell you about sleeping in class? Do it again and you get detention.”

Detention smension, this teacher always gave out detentions. It was soooo annoying and predictable.

Jisung rested his hand on his chin as he watched his teacher, Mr. Fulmer, walk back to his fancy ismart board. 

“Dreaming about dick again faggot?”

Jisung turned his head and to no surprise in front of his face was none other than everyone’s least favorite douche Jack Steinburg. Yes, the very same boy who bullied Jisung for years as well as Minho and everyone else in his gay gang. He was notorious for picking on people he thought were “below” him. Which was ridiculous since he himself was at the bottom of the barrel. 

“The only dick here is you, Jack.”

“Jisung! Language!” 

Jisung put his head down and let out a meek “sorry sir.” to his teacher. He could’ve sworn that the man only hears when Jisung says inappropriate things because he never seems to call out Jack. Even though Jack says something inappropriate every single day. 

*DIIIIIIIINNNNG*

“Great and I didn’t even get to finish the lesson.” Mr. Fulmer sighed. “Class dismissed!”

Jisung quickly gathered his stuff before Jack next to him could knock it down and hurriedly shoved everything into his backpack. Thank goodness it was lunchtime now. He put his backpack over his one shoulder as he refused to put it on both. This was a gay rule that everyone in the gang had to follow. 

“Hey, you ready?” Minho asked and Jisung gave a light nod. 

He tried to scurry as fast as he could out of that classroom, but of course he was stopped. 

“Jisung wait, I’d like to have a word with you.” 

Minho turned around. “I’ll meet you at the lunch table Sungie.”

Minho walked out of the classroom as Jisung braced himself for what his teacher was going to say to him.

“Yes, Mr. Fulmer?”

“Is everything all right Jisung?”

“What do you mean sir?”

“I mean in this classroom. Is Jack bothering you?”

Jisung’s eyes opened wide and he hurriedly shook his head. “Oh no! It’s fine!”

Mr. Fulmer continued. “Really? Because I can always change the seatin-“

“Oh no sir, it’s really alright. If it’s okay I’m going to go now. Eat eat yum yum am I right!”

“Oh okay, take care of yourself then Jisung and let me know if-“

Jisung ran out of the room before his teacher could even finish his sentence. He really hated himself right now. Eat eat yum yum? What even was that? All he had to do was tell his teacher the torment that he was going through and maybe he would’ve done something! Jisung shook his head. No, that’s something a coward would do. He has to stand up for himself by himself. 

Jisung was so attune to his thoughts that he didn’t even realize Minho was calling him.

“Jisung! Wait up!”

Jisung immediately stopped his tracks. “Oh sorry Min, I thought you said you were gonna see me in the cafeteria?”

“Yeah but I decided to wait outside the classroom just in case. What happened?”

“Oh nothing really, he just asked if Jack was bothering me.”

“For real? What did you say?”

“No of course.” Jisung let out a little snicker and Minho took his hand. 

Holding hands was yet another rule in the gang. Whenever they were with each other they would always have to hold hands. Interlocking fingers only for the couples which there were a literal couple of. Jisung was always so happy to find out a new couple was formed in his gang. It really helped even out all the heterosexual relationships in the school even if was a 2:20 ratio. 

“By the way, not eating today.” Jisung continued.

“What? Jisung you gotta stop skipping lunch, it’s not healthy.”

“Just haven’t been in the mood.”

“Fine then I’m not eating lunch either.”

Walking hand in hand they entered the big bad cafeteria. A place for all the hormonal teenagers to eat shitty food and somehow grow. Jisung had a love hate relationship with the cafeteria. For one it was a place to see his whole gang of gays, but it was also a place for even more torment from homophobic scum. He felt strong holding hands with Minho though and he was able to walk with his head held high as he approached his table. 

“Sup losers.” Was the first thing Jisung heard from none other than Kim Seungmin as he approached.

Kim Seungmin, a boy Jisung’s age. Talented in baseball and nagging as he was always the first to make an incredibly sarcastic comment about literally anything. 

“Hi Seungmin.” Jisung said while letting out a sigh.

“What something wrong? Did something actually get the godfather down?”

“No Seungmin.”

“Hey leave him alone, Jack was being a dick again.” Minho spoke up.

“Seriously? Man that jerk is so annoying.”

Jisung muttered. “Tell me about it.”

“Yeah hopefully you don’t get stuck with him for our project tomorrow.” Minho exclaimed with a yawn.

If Jisung was a dog his ears would’ve went up, a project? He didn’t remember hearing anything about a project. He hated projects, especially if it was math class. Who does projects in math class anyway? How to do you even make a project out of stupid equations.

“Project? What project?” Jisung asked.

“Oh that’s right I forgot you sleep through most of the class. Well basically we have to take a small picture and make it giant grid of it. Team of three, doesn’t seem too difficult, but I’m sure that’ll change depending on who you’re assigned with.”

Assigned, why was everything always assigned. 

“Hey guys!” Chan put a hand on Jisung’s shoulder as he sat down next to him. His boyfriend Woojin right behind. They were a year older than Jisung and the first official couple of the gang. When Jisung and Minho entered school they were ecstatic to find out that they were secretly dating. After a lot of begging Jisung finally convinced them to join.

“Where’s Jeonginie?” Seungmin asked

“In the line with Changlix.” Woojin responded as he brought his food to his mouth. 

Changlix was a ship name for the only other couple, Changbin and Felix. They just started dating a few months ago after they met through Jisung. They have their ups and downs, but most of the time they are pretty lovey dovey. Especially compared to Chan and Woojin who are like a married couple. 

“So what were you guys talking about?” Chan asked the table.

“Oh nothing much, just that our incredible godfather here didn’t even know that he has a project in his math class.” Seungmin retorted. 

“What! Jisung I told you to stop sleeping through your classes! How do you even pass?” 

“I don’t know, I just do well on the tests.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, how do you do well on the tests when you sleep through everything.”

Minho snickered. “That’s what I wondered too. He’s been doing it his whole life.”

“Wait a minute,” Seungmin interrupted, “but you guys are in Mr. Fulmer’s 4th period right?”

“Yes?” Jisung questioned.

“Ha that means Hyunjin is in there, Jisung’s little crush!”

“More than just a little crush.” Minho chuckled and Jisung kicked his leg under the table.

“Yeah and what about it?” Jisung said mockingly.

“Well that means you could be in the project with him too!” Seungmin continued.

Jisung shook his head, there was no way that was going to happen. He’s been in so many classes with Hyunjin and never has he been in a single project with him. They’ve never even had assigned seats next to each other. 

“What are we making fun of about Jisung today boys?” Changbin stated upon arrival along with Felix and Jeongin.

Minho brought up his pointer finger. “Project Jisung didn’t know about because he sleeps in all his classes,” he brought up his middle finger to make a peace sign, “might be in a group with Hyunjin, his longtime straight crush.”

“Thanks for the summary Min, I can always count on my best friend.” Jisung stated as he swirled his finger on the table.

“Hyunjin? Like Hwang Hyunjin? The pastors son? Mr. Perfect? You have a crush on that dude?”

Minho leaned in. “Since first grade.”

“Damn, may all the gays that have crushes on straight people be graced. Especially Jisung, he’s already a mess.”

“Wow guys thanks for all the fucking support.” Jisung muttered. 

“We can’t support you on that because you’ll never get some.” Seungmin said while snickering and Changbin giggled alongside him.

Jisung rolled his eyes, these were his friends? Friends like this he didn’t want any enemies. Still he knew they were simply trolling him. If it weren’t for him they wouldn’t be so proud of who they are and Jisung knew that. Even though they liked to mess around with him like this he knew that they’d stick up for him no matter what happened. He was very grateful for them. Even as annoying as they are. He’d just have to stick it out for the rest of lunch.

________________________________________________________________________________

Finally the time came and he entered his geometry class with an unsteady heart. The desks were already put together in three. Minho waved to him and Jisung sat down next to him. Minho quickly grabbed Jisung’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. He already knew how much Jisung’s heart was probably racing. 

“Alright class, sit wherever you like. Know that you’re going to be changing seats so don’t get too comfortable. I’m gonna take attendance and then we will draw for your partners.”

Jisung drowned out the names being called and even almost didn’t say “here” when it was his was turn. He was really going through it. 

“Okay now I’m going to come around with a bucket, please pick a piece of paper with a number. Once you get the paper head to the table with that number.”

The task was simple, but Jisung was going crazy.

“Dude, chill. It’s for project partners not the Hunger Games.” Minho whispered.

Mr. Fulmer came over to their table and Minho pulled out a piece of paper.

“Two.” Minho said reading the piece of paper.

Mr. Fulmer came over to Jisung and he reached his hand in the red bucket. He swirled his hand around the papers and finally picked one. His teacher left to the next table and slowly he opened his paper.

Two.

“Oh I got two too!” Jisung exclaimed.

“What really! Let me see!” Minho took the paper away from Jisung with a huge grin on his face.

“Dude this is crazy! We like never get assigned to be partners!” Minho gave Jisung a big laugh and Jisung couldn’t help but laugh with him.

How lucky was he to be paired up with his best friend at random? He was defiantly gonna get an -A, Minho was an excellent student. Now all he had to do was find out who the third person would be, his heart was racing. 

“Now, please go to your assigned table. No switching unless it’s authorized by me.”

Minho and Jisung got up at the same time and walked a short distance to the table marked two. They sat down waiting for the third person.

“No way! I’m working with the fags?”

Jisung knew that voice. It was Jack. No freaking way. They were partners with Jack? 

Jack took his seat with a loud thud that shook his and Minho’s desk. Jisung exhaled slowly trying to not let Jack’s simple presence bother him. 

“Guys try not to be too gay in front of me alright? I don’t need that, oh and by the way you’re doing all the work. Alright? Cool fellas.” Jack started and there was a small pause.

“I’m sorry but we are not doing all the work, this is a team project. Or would you like me to tell Mr. Fulmer how you did absolutely nothing? You realize he’s grading individual as well right?”  
Minho spoke up with a sarcastic tone and Jisung was glad to have Minho with him.

“Really? You’re going to rat me out to the teacher? Do you know what I could do to you?”

Minho looked shocked and Jisung felt nervous, everything was escalating too quickly.

“Min-“

“Are you threatening me Jack?” 

Jack leaned over his desk. “Threatening is a strong word more like a warning.”

With that Jisung heard someone get up from his seat and looked over. It was Hyunjin, he didn’t even realize he was in the table next to him. Oh god did he look absolutely stunning today. His proportions looking amazing in his all black attire. A few rips in the jeans to show just the right amount of skin for Jisung to go insane. Jisung wondered if he was going to ask to use the restroom. It reminded him of the first time he saw Hyunjin in first grade and his cute potty dance. Left, right, left, right. Adorable.

Jisung watched as Hyunjin talked to their geometry teacher, he looked so polite. Hyunjin was incredibly polite especially to his elders. He had a lot of manners considering he was the pastor’s son. 

“Jack! Come here please.” Mr. Fulmer called out and Jisung watched as Jack got up to walk to where Hyunjin was.

“Oh thank god he’s gone, can you believe he threatened me? Jisung? Are you listening to me?”

He wasn’t. 

He was busy looking over and wondering what in the world his geometry teacher, Hyunjin and Jack could possibly be talking about. Oh, they stopped. Wait. Hwang. Hyunjin. Is. Coming. His. Way.

Jisung couldn’t take his eyes off Hyunjin as as he came over to Jisung’s table and took a seat where Jack originally was.

“Hey can you slide over my backpack for me? I’m your new partner by the way.”

Oh. 

Oh.

Fuck.


	2. And he too was gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin’s side of the story ^^

When Hyunjin was in the first grade he walked into his classroom and saw the cutest boy he’d ever seen. His hair was messy and his eyes were big. He had the roundest cheeks that if his grandma was there she’d want to pinch them upon first sight. When the cute boy turned his head in Hyunjin’s direction Hyunjin came up with the best excuse he could think of.

“Mrs. I need to potty.”

He even did a little dance for show. Left, right, left, right. It totally worked and his new teacher grabbed him by the hand and led him to the boys restroom.

At this age Hyunjin never thought that thinking another boy was incredibly cute wasn’t a normal thing, but when he told his parents they seemed worried. Hyunjin didn’t like worrying his parents, he wanted to be the best son he could be. So he believed strongly when they said that it was just a phase and not a crush. Hyunjin waited and waited till he would finally think that the boy who looks just like a squirrel would not be cute to him.

It never happened.

Year after year as Hyunjin grew older he couldn’t stop staring at the boy. Not just him, but other boys in general as well. That’s when he knew his parents were wrong. It wasn’t just a phase. Hwang Hyunjin was indeed very gay.

He knew he couldn’t confide in his parents though, they had extremely strong beliefs. His father was a pastor who taught Hyunjin (or at least tried to teach him) that homosexuality is a sin. All this did though was make Hyunjin feel worse about himself and continue to hide deeper in his metaphorical closet.

He felt sorry for all the girls that chased after him and sent him love letters. He was incredibly popular because of his manners and good looks. His parents were aware of his popularity and were always asking if was interested in any girls at school. He was tired of them always asking so he decided to actually get a girlfriend.

He met Jayoo in middle school, she was the pretty one that all the guys had a crush on. In seventh grade he ended up sitting next to her in their English class. From there they became good friends, best friends actually. She went to his family’s church and their families were good friends as well. She would be the perfect fake girlfriend. His family already loves her and no one else in the school would be surprised.

Jayoo was the first and only person Hyunjin has ever come out to. He invited her over and he cried to her in his room. He told her about how much pressure he had on his shoulders and how he need to release some. Immediately she agreed to Hyunjin’s plan and became his fake girlfriend. Of course the relationship was only fake to them, to everyone else it was very real. It was like a To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before but on gay crack.

They became a “couple” in the beginning of freshman year and have been “dating” for almost a year now. Their relationship seemed incredibly real and no one ever questioned it. They would walk everywhere with their hands interlocked and Hyunjin would walk to her class and they’d talk very close to each other ending with a goodbye kiss before going to his own class. They were the typical high school couple that lonely teenagers would envy.

“Hyunjin,” Jayoo whispered, “I’m curious, but have you ever had a crush on anyone before?”

“Hey I told you to only text me about stuff like this.” Hyunjin whispered back only inches away from her face.

This was around the time Jisung would pass them by, Hyunjin was always tempted to look so he could see what Jisung looked like on that day. A special sneak peak before he was able to see him in geometry class.

“Okay, just a warning I will text you this period.”

“Looking forward to it.” Hyunjin stated as he went in for the kiss. He should really become an actor.

Jayoo walked into her classroom and Hyunjin immediately made a run for his geometry class. As always he was excited to see Jisung as he walked in. It was pretty much the only time Hyunjin could see Jisung as Jisung sat behind him, unless he stood up to go to the restroom or something.

Hyunjin walked into the classroom and to no surprise Jisung was already asleep. The class hasn’t even started and he was taking a nap, Hyunjin always wondered how he didn’t fail. Jisung looked incredibly cute sleeping, his little cheeks puffier than usual.

He never let the thought of Jisung’s cute cheeks get in the way of learning of course. He also wasn’t allowed by his parents any extracurricular activities and was told only to focus on his studies.  
Which is a rule he did obey..sorta.

BUZZ

Did Jayoo text him already?

TEXT REMINDER: DANCE PRACTICE MOVED TO TODAY  
6:00 PM

What? No! Jayoo and her family are supposed to come over for dinner today! He can’t miss this practice though or they’ll kick him out of the routine!

“Hyunjin! Are you using your phone?”

“Sorry sir!”

“You know my policies about phones in the classroom. Hand it over.”

“No please, I won’t do it again!”

Hyunjin usually didn’t plead too much, but he hoped it worked this time. He was a great student and Mr. Fulmer should understand that and forgive him. Right?

“Don’t make me ask again.”

Nope.

Reluctantly Hyunjin handed over his phone and watched as Mr. Fulmer went back to put it on his desk. He had no choice now, he had to learn. Or at least he tried to, he couldn’t help thinking about the dance practice dilemma he had. It was a good thing lunch was next period so he could talk to Jayoo about it. They needed to figure something out and fast.

Hyunjin wasn’t worried about sneaking out. In fact he was incredibly good at sneaking out since he’s been doing it for years now. He always wondered how he hasn’t got caught yet, but Jayoo was always there to help him. They got through a lot of obstacles before so they can surely get out of this one. Hyunjin just needed an excuse for Jayoo to not be able to make it. As well as an excuse for her own parents to not come over. Something that they won’t question enough to ask each other or bring it up during a conversation. Everything had to tie together.

“Jisung, what did I tell you about sleeping in class? Do it again and you get detention.”

Huh Mr. Fulmer was scolding Jisung? This is an excuse to turn around to look right? Everyone else was doing it

Jisung’s hair was messy, Hyunjin assumed from his nap. The beautiful shade of blonde still looking absolutely perfect and fitting for him. Most of the guys in this school don’t dye their hair, but Hyunjin noticed that everyone in Jisung’s friend group had dyed hair. Hyunjin wondered if it was some sorta rule or something. His parents would totally flip if Hyunjin dyed his hair. Maybe he’d just start with an experimental hair style, perhaps a mullet?

“The only dick here is you, Jack.”

“Jisung! Language!”

Ugh was Jack bothering him again? Why doesn’t Jisung ever stand up for himself? Jisung always gets in trouble for Jack just being a total douche. Hyunjin absolutely hated overhearing the stupid things Jack would tell Jisung or one of Jisung’s friends. He was just so sick of it that any minute Hwang Hyunjin himself was going to explode in a very not nice manner.

DIIIIING  
  
“Great and I didn’t even get to finish the lesson.” “Class dismissed.”

Class dismissed? It was Hyunjin’s time. Time to RUN.

“Hyunjin! Don’t forget your phone!”

Oh shit he almost forgot.

“Oh yes! Thank you Mr. Fulmer!”

“No running in the hallways! Hyunjin!”

He didn’t listen. He had to get to Jayoo and fast. He swerved down the halls and in between the students. Maybe he should try out for the football team. A running back/actor with an awesome mullet. What a life that would be.

Hyunjin made it just in time as Jayoo was just exiting her classroom.

“Jayoo!”

“Hyunjin,” she laughed, “why are you running? Why are you running?”

“Jayoo this isn’t the time to make iconic meme references, an emergency situation has appeared.”

“Like what?”

“They moved my dance practice to today.”

“What? No. You can’t. My parents are going over.”

“I know that, that’s why it’s an emergency. We have to figure it out.”

“You can’t just not go?”

“No if I’m not there they’ll kick me out, they said so last time.”

“Okay. It’s alright, we’ll figure it out during lunch. Let’s go.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their trays made a loud crash as they sat down.

“By the way, you never replied to my text. I warned you beforehand and everything.” Jayoo stated.

That’s right Jayoo was going to text him asking about his crush during geometry. Hyunjin looked at his phone and her notification was there on his screen waiting to be answered.

JAYOO: SO, WHO’S THIS CRUSH?

Wait does this mean Mr. Fulmer saw this message? He really hoped not.

“Sorry, Mr. Fulmer took my phone.”

“Oh I’m sorry, did I do that?”

“No, the stupid text reminder for dance did.”

“You’re just lucky he didn’t give you detention. I heard he gives detention for everything.” Yang Sunhee stated, one of Jayoo’s cheerleader friends.

Hyunjin’s table and friend group was mostly just Jayoo’s friends. He never actually made a friend of his own; he became friends with Jayoo and simply adjusted to her lifestyle. The table was filled with cheerleaders and jocks, but the nice ones. Not the ones that sit with Jack Steinburg that’s for sure.

“Okay, but table.” Jayoo started, “We have a dilemma. My parents and I are supposed to go over to Hyunjins’ for dinner, but his dance practice was moved to today. Also he can’t miss it or else they’ll kick him out. Any ideas?”

“I have an idea. Maybe tell your parents you have dance practice and that you’ve been having dance practice for years now?”

“Sunhee, you know that Hyunjin’s parents would kill him if he did that. Thank you, next.”

“What about the good ol’ fake sickness?” Exclaimed Yieun a wide receiver for the school’s football team.

Jayoo sighed. “No, both of our parents would find out we aren’t actually sick. I’m sorry Hyunjin I really don’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay, we can figure something out.” Hyunjin reassured.

He thought hard about what plan they could both get away with. Something that mattered so much to his parents that they’d actually cancel scheduled plans. He went deep into the depths of his brain and then he realized.

“School.”

“What?”

“Think about it Jayoo. What do our parents care the most about when it comes to us? Our grades. If we say we have a big test or something tomorrow they might cancel so we can “study”. I always escape when I’m “studying” because they never come into my room to bother me.” Hyunjin explained.

“You really think our parents will cancel dinner plans so we could study for a random test?”

“No, but we have to make sure they know it’s a very important test. Like a midterm or final.”

“That might work,” Sunhee started, “Your parents are insane when it comes to studying.”

“Alright then Hyunjin, let’s give it a try. We’ll text each other to keep updated okay?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hyunjin came home from school that day as a man on a mission. He pet his dog kkami a few times and then was off to see his parents. He heard some rambling in the kitchen so he decided to start there. His mom was reaching in the fridge and when she got out and saw Hyunjin she got a shock.

“Oh Hyunjin! Gave me a scare, I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“Mom. Um can you cancel dinner plans today?”

“What? Why?”

“Well I have huge test tomorrow and I mean a big one. I really need to study.”

“Hyunjin you know how I feel about canceling plans last minute.”

“It’s okay mom Jayoo has the test too so she has to study as well. She’s talking to her parents about canceling as well.”

“Oh well in that case then you guys can eat quickly and then study together.”

Fuck. He messed up. What does he say now?

“Jayoo and I broke up.”

“What?”

Fuck. Hwang Hyunjin what are you saying.

“I lied about the test. The real reason I want you to cancel dinner plans is because we broke up.”

“Hyunjin my baby, when?” Hyunjin’s mom went over to grab her child by the shoulders looking him into his eyes.

“Today.”

“Do her parents know this?”

“Um, I’m not sure.”

“Okay well I’ll let your dad know and I’ll call her parents to cancel, okay? My poor baby and his first breakup, I’m so sorry. Don’t worry though now you can just focus on your studying.”

Hyunjin’s mom went out of the kitchen to where he assumed she was going to grab the phone. He had to act quick and he had to act now.

Alright, he did it. He doesn’t have a fake girlfriend anymore to hide the fact that he’s immensely homosexual, but it’s okay. He could go at least another two years before having to acquire a new one. Who would he even ask? Oh well that’s for future Hyunjin to figure out. This present Hyunjin was going to go to his room and study till it’s time for his escape. He wasn’t gonna get kicked out of dance and is going be able to perform his solo and that’s all that matters.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hyunjin walked into his geometry class absolutely exhausted. His dance practice went on longer than it usually did and then afterwards he continued to practice his solo late into the night. It was worth it though, his dance was going to phenomenal.

Sleepily he sank into his chair and rested his hand on his chin. So far no one has asked him about Jayoo, but he did see some people give him questioning glances when they saw he wasn’t walking around with her.

They decided that they would only keep in contact through text messaging. Sure people always say after they break up that they’ll remain friends, but of course it’ll still be a bit awkward. It’s exactly how they want others to see their break up, friends but awkward. He was sad because he wasn’t going to be around his best friend anymore, but maybe he could pull the get back together thing that a lot of couples do if he gets too lonely.

“Alright class, sit wherever you like. Know that you’re going to be changing seats so don’t get too comfortable. I’m gonna take attendance and then we will draw for your partners.”

Partners? Hyunjin finally took a look at his surrounding, the desks were put together in groups of three. He was so tired that he didn’t even realize it. Not to mention he was so worried about dance practice yesterday that he didn’t even know he had a project in this class. Hopefully he doesn’t get stuck with Jack, he feels bad for whoever gets that jerk as a partner.

“Hwang Hyunjin!”

“Here!”

Hyunjin realized that he was so tired he didn’t even get to glance at Jisung, what a rip. Wait a minute what if he’s partners with Jisung? He thought about it, he’s never been partnered with him before and they’ve shared many classes. It was such a pity. Does the world hate gays?

Mr. Fulmer walked towards him and he reached his hand into the bucket. Table number one, great. Coincidentally he was the last one to draw too.

“Now, please go to your assigned table. No switching unless it’s authorized by me.”

Hyunjin grabbed his bag and slowly ventured to the first table. While walking over there he spotted Jisung and Minho both going to table two. Fantastic, he’s separated by one table. The world truly does hate gays.

“No way! I’m working with the fags?”

Oh no, Jack was partnered with Jisung and Minho? This was bad, very very bad.

“Guys try not to be too gay in front of me alright? I don’t need that, oh and by the way you’re doing all the work. Alright? Cool fellas.” Jack started and there was a small pause. Hyunjin could feel the tension from a table over. He really didn’t like where this was going.

“I’m sorry but we are not doing all the work, this is a team project. Or would you like me to tell Mr. Fulmer how you did absolutely nothing? You realize he’s grading individual as well right?” Hyunjin heard Minho say with a snark in his tone.

“Really? You’re going to rat me out to the teacher? Do you know what I could do to you?”

Wow a classic bully line.

“Min-“ Hyunjin could hear the panic in Jisung’s voice. This was escalating way too quickly.

“Are you threatening me Jack?”

“Threatening is a strong word more like a warning.”

That was it, the final line. Hyunjin was one hundred percent done. He was tired of Jack being a total jackass and nothing being done about it. Without even thinking he got up out of his chair and rushed to Mr. Fulmer. He was beyond furious

“Is something wrong Hyunjin?” His geometry teacher asked as he walked up to him.

“Yes, I’d like to switch seats with Jack.” Hyunjin did the best he could to say this in a completely calm manner.

“And why is that?”

“He’s a bully sir, he’s been harassing Minho and Jisung ever since he sat down. I can hear everything from my seat.”

Mr. Fulmer took a small glance and Hyunjin and sighed.

“Jack! Come here please.”

Hyunjin stood there patiently and Jack waddled over.

“Yes sir?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. Jack wasn’t even close to being what you call polite so why was he acting?

“Hyunjin would like to switch seats with you is that alright? You’ll be switching partners.”

Jack turned his head to Hyunjin, “that’s alright,” he said with a smirk.

“Okay then that’s settled, you two behave now. Go.”

Hyunjin turned around finally realizing what he just did. Omg, he was going to be partners with Jisung now and he caused that.

“Have fun with fags loser.” Jack quickly put his hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder and it took him all the might in the world to not punch Jack square in the face.

With shaky breaths Hyunjin went to the second table. He sat down without saying anything and then quickly looked over. Jisung and Minho were both staring at him with confusion. Wait a minute he just sat down without even grabbing his bag, why was he such an idiot sometimes.

Trying his best to sound calm.

“Hey can you slide over my backpack for me? I’m your new partner by the way.”

Good job Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is mostly gonna be Jisung-centric, but decided to have to chapter dedicated to Hyunjin so readers can understand that the crushing is mutual lol. Thank you for reading!!


	3. Minho’s face is a work of art and a grade for geometry class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter to lead up to the progressing storyline. They decide to do their project on Minho’s face and Hyunjin asks to sit with them. Yayaya

“So are you just gonna stare at him or are you actually gonna get his bag?”

“Huh?”

“Fine I’ll do it myself.”

Minho got up and walked all around the table to grab Hyunjin’s bag and place it next to him. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Seems like I do everything around here.”

Jisung was quiet, incredibly quiet. After realizing that he was staring at Hyunjin for an eternity he decided that the best thing to do was look down at the table and play with his pencil.

“So this project, I have no clue what we’re doing?” Hyunjin finally spoke up, albeit awkwardly. 

Jisung glanced up to take a small look at him and they made eye contact. He looked back down, he was never doing that ever again. 

“Really? I thought you were an honor student?” Minho responded.

“I am, usually. I had my mind on something yesterday so I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“Oh that’s right, you had your phone taken away. Sorry bout that, basically we have to take a small picture and make a giant grid of it. Simple stuff I’m honestly surprised that we’re in groups.”

“They want us to build our teamwork I guess.”

“Yeah.”

Minho elbowed Jisung to which he gave a glare. He knew what that meant though, Jisung wasn’t saying anything and it was time for him to. It was hard okay? Here he was face to face  
with the boy he’s had a crush on for years. All this time they’ve never even spoken, but now they have to and Jisung was very much going through it. 

“So what’s our picture going to be?” Jisung managed to ask.

“How about my face?” Minho put a finger gun to his chin and wiggled his eyebrows. It was a classic Minho thing to do along with the classic Minho question. 

Hyunjin giggled and Jisung’s ears lit up. Yes he knows it’s usually a persons’ eyes that light up but the sound of Hyunjin’s laughter sounded like music. 

“Alright Minho’s face is it then!” Jisung exclaimed enthusiastically not even realizing the words that came out of his mouth from the high of Hyunjin’s giggles. 

Minho’s expression suddenly turned to shock from what the hell his best friend just said. ”Wait, really? You wanna do our project using my face?”

Hyunjin continued to laugh. “Let’s do it!”

“Alright I guess we’re gonna do it! Hey! Mr. Fulmer! We’d like our paper now!” Jisung yelled out incredibly enthusiastically to the point that Minho’s brain was even more confused than what it usually is. Was that really his best friend? 

Mr. Fulmer strolled over with the paper for the assignment and asked what they were planning on drawing.

Hyunjin was still laughing and honestly Minho didn’t think the situation was that funny, but as long as he’s enjoying himself right?

Jisung opened his mouth, “Minho’s face sir.” 

Mr. Fulmer stood there holding the paper in his hands and eyeing the boys. He really thought about just turning around...

“Well I can’t say it’s not...creative..” He handed his paper to Jisung who thanked him.

Jisung took the paper in his hands and looked at it. This entire time he had the most beautiful smile on his face, but as he looked at his paper he finally realized what the heck just happened. 

“Oh my god, we just agreed to do our project by drawing your face.” 

“Of course you idiot, you’re the one who agreed to it first.” Minho sighed. “I mean if you guys really wanna do this project using my face I’m fine with it.”

Hyunjin made a smile that made his eyes crinkle, it was freaking adorable. “Please let’s do it, it’ll be fun!”

Jisung wiggled his shoulders, something he never does, and Minho gave him a look. 

“Alright let’s do it!!!!” Jisung exclaimed even more enthusiastically than the first two times which Minho didn’t even think was possible.

DIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGG

“Class dismissed!”

“Wow class was easy today, right guys? Didn’t even take out anything.” Hyunjin said with the same smile as earlier.

“Yeah it was definitely interesting.” Minho replied looking at Jisung.

Jisung hurriedly put the paper in a folder in his backpack and zipped it up. He was finally down from that high and he needed to get out of the classroom.

“By the way,” Hyunjin continued as they started exiting the classroom, “can I sit with you guys at lunch?”

Jisung wasn’t even eating anything and he choked.

Minho looked at him with surprise. “Sure, but don’t you usually sit with your girlfriend?”

“We broke up.” Hyunjin whispered while leaning into Minho.

Hwang Hyunjin was available. He was a het, but he was available and Jisung didn’t know how to feel about that. For a while he got used to the taken Hyunjin, but now he was a free fish. Any pretty girl could just take a rod and fish him out of the pond. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Minho replied while hitting Jisung.

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“It’s alright, we said we would just be friends. It’s a bit awkward of course though. Are your friends going to be okay with me sitting there?”

Minho let out a little giggle. “Oh I’m sure they’ll enjoy your company very much.”

Jisung knew that giggle, it was Minho’s mischievous giggle. 

“Oh I have to get my lunch from my locker, I’ll meet you guys there?”

“Alright bye Hyunjin!”

Jisung watched as Hyunjin hurriedly went to his locker and holy shit he was going to sit with him at lunch. Why does he always realize things too late. Suddenly he felt something warm take his hand. 

“How dare you forget to hold my hand you asshat.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So we’re going to be having a special guest.” Minho exclaimed to Seungmin.

“Oh really? Jisung acquired another gay? I hope it’s a lesbian, isn’t it weird we don’t have any girls?”

“No it’s neither of those, you’ll see.”

“And where’s Jisung?”

“Getting food while being a panicked gay.”

“Isn’t that what he always does?”

To be completely honest Jisung didn’t even know why he was standing in line to get some chicken nuggets. He’s never even eaten the chicken nuggets from his school. Were they even good? Woojin likes them, but then again Woojin likes every thing that supposedly consists of chicken. Oh my god were the chicken nuggets even chicken?

Jisung lifted up his tray and the lunch lady put a heaping amount of nuggets with an eery smile. Giving an awkward smile back Jisung continued down the line. 

“Jisung?” 

“Woojin?”

Oh shit he didn’t even realize Woojin was in front of him all this time. Of course it was Woojin getting chicken nuggets though. 

“You’re getting food? Chicken nuggets of all things? You know there’s pizza today too right?”

Jisung did not know that there was pizza today.

“I love chicken nuggets Woo, chicken’s the best right?”

“You aren’t wrong about that.”

Woojin finished putting his ID number to pay for his food and waited for Jisung to put in his as well. Jisung did it, but he was surprised he even had money in his account.

“By the way someone...new.. is going to be sitting with us today.” Jisung told Woojin as they made their way to the table.

“Someone new? We have a new gay?”

“Not exactly.” Jisung giggled in gay panic and Woojin made a slight smirk. He had a clue on who the mystery guest could be.

As Jisung and Woojin made their way to the table Jisung could see Hyunjin already sitting there. For some reason he could hear Christina Perri’s A Thousand Years in his head. Don’t ask why.

Woojin laughed. “That must be Hyunjin, give me your hand. Aren’t we breaking your rules if we aren’t holding hands?”

Jisung reluctantly gave Woojin his hand while wobbly holding his tray in the other. They were so close to the table which meant he was so close to Hyunjin. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous when he just sat directly in front of him in class. 

When they got to the table Jisung just awkwardly stood there because Hyunjin was sitting in his spot cutely eating a peanut butter sandwich. 

“Jisung why don’t you sit next to Seungmin today?” Minho asked. 

Jisung gave a light nod since there really wasn’t any choice. Seungmin was usually the one that teased him the most and now he had to sit next to him.

“Aye Changlix!”

“Sup guys!” Changbin responded walking towards the table with his boyfriend and his pizza.

Jisung watched as Hyunjin turned his head to look at the duo of boys walking over and he looked so...happy? It was unusual to see him like that, Jisung wasn’t a stalker but this kind of happiness on Hyunjin’s face was rare. It was real and he couldn’t help but wonder why. Not to mention the pull on his heart with how natural Hyunjin was sitting there. It was almost as if he belonged there with them.

“Hey Hyunjin,” Seungmin started,” Don’t you think that slice of pizza looks like Changbin?”

“What?” Hyunjin giggled. 

“Stop making jokes about Changbin’s chin Seungmin.” Woojin exclaimed after a bite of his nugget.

“I think he said that because Changbin’s a snack.” Proclaimed Felix as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. Ew they were being lovey dovey again.

“Where’s Chan and Jeongin?” Jisung asked desperately wanting to change the subject.

Woojin, already finished with his chicken nuggets, replied. “Chan’s sick and Jeongin’s taking a test.”

“Oh I hope he feels better soon.” Jisung remembered his own chicken nuggets on his plate and started to eat his first one. They honestly weren’t that bad.

“By the way, Jisung, Minho, we should work on our project after school as well right?” Hyunjin asked and Jisung choked on his chicken nugget. Earlier he chocked on absolutely nothing, but now there was a small piece of what he thinks is chicken lodged in his throat. He hurriedly grabbed his water bottle to chug while coughing furiously.

Minho put his hand on Hyunjin’s upper arm. “That’s a great idea, how about Jisung’s place? Seven o’ clock.”

“That works, Jisung is that okay with you?”

Jisung suddenly stopped chugging his water and although having small coughs tried his best to sound completely and totally okay.

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine. My parents are chill so.”

“Awesome.” Hyunjin beamed.

Oof there goes Jisung’s heart: melting. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was only fifteen more minutes until Hyunjin and Minho were going to come over. Jisung was in his own right going crazy. Minho comes over all the time, but this is the first time Hyunjin will see more than just the exterior. He tried to clean as well as he could, but also not so clean to where it’s suspicious. It looked pretty damn good to Jisung.

Great now Minho isn’t going to be here which means that Jisung is going to be all alone with Hyunjin. OmgJisungisgoingtobeallalonewithHyunjin.

Jisung paced his room back and forth to make him less nervous but ultimately failed because now he was even more nervous. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to talk about with Hyunjin since Minho was the one who carried their conversations.

How do you even communicate with a heterosexual anyway? Hyunjin went to church every Sunday, but Jisung could not even step one foot in that church even though his parents went. His parents and Hyunjin’s were actually pretty close though they didn’t “approve” of Jisung’s “lifestyle choices.” He always wondered what they would do if he did step foot into their holy ground. He could only imagine their faces in pure horror as something as evil as a gay teenage boy with dyed hair walked in.

Jisung took one more stare at his room. It was perfect, clean but not too clean. It defiantly didn’t look like he was trying to impress anyone.

“Jisung sweetie your friend is here!”

He took a deep breath and replied with a hearty okay. Jisung wasn’t fully ready, but he was ready. All these years of just admiration with nothing behind it was gone now. He finally had a chance to actually speak with him, hold a conversation. Even if he messed up completely he was still able to get to know his longtime crush better and to Jisung that was all he ever wanted. Who knows, maybe something even better will come out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this in the summary, but this is a bit of a filler chapter lol it starts picking up next chapter. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed it, this chapter was very stupid lmao but important. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading <3


	4. A Gay Impeachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Hyunjin and Jisung work on the project and Jisung done fucks up  
> •Jisung’s gay card gets revoked  
> •Angery Jisung  
> •Detention   
> •Wise words from Mr. Fulmer  
> •Jisung finally actually gets something 
> 
> Basically this chapter is just Jisung messing up and then managing to fix it feat. Troye Sivan.

Jisung took a deep sigh and headed down the stairs.“Hey.” Was all Jisung could measure out as Hyunjin gave him a little smile. He looked so nervous. For once in his life Jisung was actually the calmer one. He wondered why Hyunjin could be so nervous, but ultimately decided that it must be that Hyunjin’s parents are strict with letting him go over to other people’s houses.

“My room is upstairs.” Jisung wondered why the hell he would have to say that and went up the stairs. Hyunjin followed behind him but he was so quiet and it was so very awkward. After walking two steps to Jisung’s door he stopped. He was scared to open because a room says so much about a person. Would Hyunjin immediately judge him by his room? He didn’t think of him as that type. He took a little breath and slowly opened his door which made a little creaking sound. Hyunjin followed him inside and Jisung could feel Hyunjin’s eyes as he scanned the room. He couldn’t tell what Hyunjin thought about his room, but his face looked full of wonder.

“5 Seconds of Summer?” Hyunjin questioned most likely staring at Jisung’s various 5sos posters scattered in his room as well as some My Chemical Romance. Jisung didn’t like to admit it, but he hadn’t gotten rid of his emo phase. Jisung shrugged his shoulders. “They have bops plus Calum Hood is a fine ass man.” Hyunjin let out a little giggle that made Jisung’s heart go whoosh.

“I can’t have posters in my room. My mom says it’s too distracting.” Hyunjin let out still amazed by the posters.

“Well that’s dumb, that’s like the prime of teenage life.”

Hyunjin smiled again and Jisung felt as if it was going well so far. It’s already become less awkward and Hyunjin didn’t seem to judge Jisung’s entire self by a single room.

“Where’s Minho?” Hyunjin asked.

“Oh Minho can’t make it tonight.”

Hyunjin pouted. “What, but we need his face.”

Jisung laughed. “Don’t worry I have ton of pictures of him that he took of himself on my phone, we’ll be fine.”

Jisung looked around his room for a place they could work. His desk was too small and he defiantly wasn’t going to work on his bed. The only place was the floor, he hoped Hyunjin didn’t mind. “We can work here.” He spoke out while they were still standing in the middle of his room. Hyunjin quickly sat down on the floor and started to unpack his backpack for supplies. Jisung followed and took out his phone to look for a picture of Minho. The atmosphere was once again awkward and silent.

“Is it alright if I play some music?” Jisung asked.

“Sure.”

“Alright, give me a song.”

“You can play whatever you like.”

“Wait don’t tell me you don’t listen to music either.”

“No I do but-"

“You’re my guest and I want you to be comfortable.”

Jisung looked at Hyunjin and thought he was losing his mind because it almost looked as though he had a slight blush. He quickly shook it out of his mind and waited for Hyunjin’s answer.

Hyunjin looked at the ground and twiddled with his fingers. “Well uh I like..Troye Sivan.” He quickly looked up to see Jisung’s reaction. His reaction was shock, he thought heteros didn’t even know what a Troye Sivan was. “Really? That’s Minho’s favorite artist.” Jisung replied.

“Oh that’s cool.”

Jisung typed for Troye Sivan in his phone and put on Youth.

_What if, what if we run away_

Hyunjin smiled as the song played and Jisung felt as though for once in his life he had made a good choice. “You can sing along if you want, Minho does all the time.” He told Hyunjin as he was scavenging through his camera roll. “You won’t be bothered?” Hyunjin asked and Jisung could just tell that Hyunjin was dying to sing along.

“Go for it.”

Hyunjin started to sing along and although he was so soft it was so sweet. Jisung was pleasantly surprised at how good of a singer Hyunjin actually was that he stopped mid scroll in his camera roll just to listen. He thought about how he could possibly even fall for Hyunjin more and here he was listening to him singing like the pure angel he was. The sweetest of the sweetest nectar and Jisung was tasting every bit of it.

“Your voice is..really nice.”

Hyunjin blushed furiously while saying a small thank you. Jisung continued his camera roll Minho adventure. He felt like he was wasting too much time so when he finally stumbled across a series of Minho’s face he was incredibly glad.

“What about this picture?” He asked showing Hyunjin his phone.

It was a pretty recent selfie of Minho holding a peace sign. It didn’t look like it would be too hard to draw, but with Jisung’s terrible drawing skills it could be. Hyunjin looked at the picture blankly for a bit and blurted out “Minho has a really nice face,” to which Jisung chuckled. “You know your face is quite nice too.” Jisung replied not even realizing how close their faces were and how his reply was basically a whisper. Han Jisung didn’t even know it, but this was the closest thing to flirting he’s ever done and Hyunjin was very taken aback.

“Oh well you have a nice face too. Group of handsome guys am I right?” Hyunjin said while moving his face so they weren’t so close together.

“You’re right and you know what? For a straight guy you don’t have much toxic masculinity. I’m gonna take your answer as a yes. Let’s start!” Jisung stated and then proceeded to walk over to his desk for some pencils. “We should start with a draft first, don’t wanna butcher our project with my terrible drawing skills.” Jisung continued.

At this point Troye Sivan’s Youth ended and continued to his next song Fools. It was another of Hyunjin’s favorites, but he liked almost all his songs. Jisung watched as Hyunjin got excited by the song playing and uwu’d a bit. He was also happy because he was going to continue to hear Hyunjin sing for the rest of the night. Jisung put his phone down on the ground where they could both see it and Hyunjin placed the paper down too.

Jisung examined the picture and paper. “We should split the picture half and half right? You take one side of his face and I’ll take the other.”

Hyunjin chucked. “I’ve never took part of a person’s face before.”

“It’s a first for me too. I’ll start.”

Jisung took a pencil and looked at the paper and then at the picture and then back at the paper. He took a little breather and began in the middle, starting to draw half of Minho’s chin.

“Oh you’re not too bad!”

Jisung smiled at the compliment. Hyunjin was so cute and pure, all Jisung had done was drew half of a chin decently. He continued to do his best drawing the rest of the half of Minho’s face and Hyunjin watched along quietly.

“By the way thank you for letting me sit with you today.” Hyunjin spoke up.

“No problem.” Jisung replied incredibly focused on his drawing.

“Is it okay if I sit there again tomorrow? I don’t mean to be a burden, but with the breakup and all I don’t really have a place to sit. I can move once I do though, if that’s alright.”

Jisung suddenly stopped his drawing. He thought about it. Of course his heart wants him to say yes, he really wants to be sitting with Hyunjin and watch him cutely eat his food. His brain on the other hand (yes he has one). His brain was telling him that it was a bad idea. Ever since he has established his table in the cafeteria no straight has ever sat there once. Hyunjin was the first person to do that, but it was only for one day. When he originally came up with the idea of the table he thought it was a gays only event. A safe place where they can just have each other and have fun not worrying about anyone else. Occasionally there would be a stupid Jack Steinburg that came around and said stupid things, but other than that it was their space. No matter who it was Jisung could not let that safe space be broken.

“I’m sorry, but it was only for today. My friends have been through a lot especially during lunch time. That table is a very special place for us, I hope you don’t mind.” Jisung tried to say this the nicest he could.

Hyunjin was staring at him blankly until he shook his head vigorously. “Oh no..it’s...understandable. I get it.” He tried his best not to sound disappointed.

“I’m sorry.” Jisung replied.

“No, it’s okay! I’m stupid for asking. You should continue.”

So he did, Jisung continued drawing half of Minho’s face until he was done and then passed the paper over to Hyunjin. Jisung could tell that Hyunjin felt hurt because the mood afterwards (besides the Troye Sivan music) was incredibly silent. They were laughing earlier, but now there was nothing. All Jisung could do was watch Hyunjin draw and tell his heart over and over that he made the right choice.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jisung felt something weird as he was walking towards his lunch table the next day. He immediately knew what was wrong as he spotted Hyunjin once again sitting in his seat. Jisung already told him that he couldn’t sit there so why was he? Minho abruptly stood up from his seat and walked over with elegance to a surprised Jisung.

“I asked him not to sit there.” Jisung told Minho.

Minho crossed his arms and stood in the gayest stance Jisung has ever seen. “Really, you told your longtime boy crush not to sit with you?”

“He’s not gay Minho, I’m just following the rules.”

“Well now you’re not gay either.” Minho took a step closer to Jisung and poked his chest with his pointer finger tauntingly.

“What?” Jisung asked incredibly confused. He defiantly was still gay, he didn’t feel hetero?

“I’m revoking your gay card.”

Jisung mirrored Minho’s crossed arms and stance taking a step even closer to Minho so that their faces were inches apart. “You can’t do that, I’m the leader here.”

“Well guess it’s a gay impeachment then, majority rules.”

Jisung looked over at the table, they were all watching him except for Hyunjin who showed his back.

“What? You guys had a vote for this?”

“Once you realize what you did wrong then you can come back. For now, you can’t sit with us.”

Minho said this and walked away with the same elegance he had earlier and Jisung just stood there dazed. He just got impeached by his groups of friends and had his gay card revoked. His worst fear had come true, he was a straight man. He took one last look at his group of friends who just blankly stared back, Seungmin only giving a little wave.

Not knowing what to do now Jisung turned around to exit the cafeteria. He was annoyed and upset but didn’t even realize it until he walked out of his cafeteria stomping. He allowed his legs to take him wherever and that place just so happened to be his Geometry classroom. He realized he needed more hobbies if the first place he went to was his math class.

Without even looking at Mr. Fulmer who was reading a book Jisung stomped to his desk. Mr. Fulmer gave him a confused expression, but Jisung just took a angry bite of his chicken nugget. Perhaps it was because he was annoyed, but it didn’t taste as good as yesterday.

“Jisung, can I help you?” His geometry teacher asked placing his book down.

“No.”

“Well you’re not allowed to eat in here. There’s plenty of space in the cafeteria.”

“I don’t want to be in there.”

“Is something wrong? Is it Jack Steinburg?”

“No.”

“Well then I’m sorry I can’t help you. Please leave my classroom and head to the cafeteria.”

“I’m not leaving.” Jisung responded grumpily.

“Jisung.” Mr. Fulmer said in a stern voice obviously getting very annoyed which got Jisung even more annoyed.

“My fucking gay card got revoked! Can you believe this? Me? The Godfather of gay? My stupid asshole of friends think that it’s just okay for them to dethrone me because I was just following the rules?”

“Jisung I can try to help you, but that kind of language is not tolerated in my classroom at all times.”

“No, stupid heterosexual white cisgendered males wouldn’t understand.”

This is when Jisung knew he fucked up.

“That’s it you’re getting detention.”

“Wait no I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

Mr. Fulmer grabbed a little pink slip from a drawer and a pen on top of his desk. Jisung watched as he wrote on it and scribbled his signature placing it on Jisung’s desk. Jisung looked down on it.

“I’ll let you eat your food in here, but only for today.”

Jisung nodded his head and took another bite of his chicken nugget. For the rest of lunchtime he continued to eat in silence in Mr. Fulmer’s classroom. The only noise being from his teacher’s apple that he was biting into while reading a book. Jisung looked down at the little slip again.

 **Detention** : **After** **school** **today**.

“So you’re here for,” The detention teacher looked at Jisung’s slip and then back at him, “Calling your teacher a stupid heterosexual white cisgendered male?”

Damn his teacher really put the whole phrase on the stupid slip.

“Yes.. its a long story.”

“Alright well since it’s your first time here just stay low and do your work. Here’s a piece of paper for your essay. Write what you did wrong and what you will improve on in the future. You can’t leave without completing it.”

Jisung unenthusiastically took the paper with a meek thank you and walked over to the desk all the way in the very back. There were only a few students with him, but he didn’t recognize any of them thankfully.

BUZZ

Jisung looked back at the teacher hoping he wasn’t looking in his direction.

MINHOE: SHIT DUDE IS IT TRU U GOT DETENTION?

Jisung sighed and wondered how the hell Minho was able to acquire this information, he was such a sneaky bastard.

Jisung was surprised by his best friend’s response. Jisung wasn’t sure how long he was gonna be in here, but it was nice of Minho to wait for him anyways.

Desperately wanting to get out of detention, Jisung picked up his essay paper. He had to write what he did wrong and how he can improve. Defiantly could start by not calling his teacher a stupid heterosexual white cisgendered male.

_Today I am in detention because I was disrespectful towards my teacher. I honestly did not mean to be rude to him, but my idiot friends think it’s actually okay to kick me out of our lunch table. They also think it’s right to make me straight. Being straight is something I would never do even if I was given a million dollars. I am not condoning my actions, but my friends are stupid and not my teacher. I am very sorry, I will not call my teacher a stupid heterosexual white cisgendered male ever again. Instead I will focus on calling my friends stupid homosexual Asian cisgendered males. I am seriously going to apologize to my teacher tomorrow because I feel bad. This has been my essay, I will strive to be the best man I can be in the future._

Jisung took a last look at his essay and thought “this is decent enough”’ and got up to turn it in. He grabbed his backpack and was ready to leave in only 15 minutes after being in detention. He didn’t want to brag, but he was a god.

The teacher at the front looked surprised to see Jisung come up so early with his paper. Jisung handed it to him, but he was stopped as he tried to exit.

“Detention ends at 5:00.”

Jisung stood up tall placing his hands on his hips. “You never told me that.”

“Well I just did.”

“I think you should let me go because you didn’t inform me of this information earlier.”

“I think you should go sit down.”

“Yes sir.”

With his head down Jisung went back to his desk in the back of the room. He took out his phone to text Minho to just go home since he was gonna stay for a bit.

“No phones.”

Jisung was really starting to dislike this teacher.

He put his phone away and decided that now was the best time for a nap.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was rudely awakened by the teacher telling him that it’s time to go, he looked at his phone and it was currently 5:15. That bastard woke up him 15 minutes later. There weren’t even any other students left in the room. Jisung grabbed his backpack and hurriedly left the classroom. He was so ready to go home.

As he was walking out to leave his school he was surprised to see Minho sitting on the ground scrolling on his phone. For a second his heart fluttered at the sight and totally forgot about his thought of not wanting to see his face.

Jisung put his hand in his pocket and gave a slight smile. “Hey.”

Minho looked up from his phone which made his right dangly earring jangle as he smiled a bright smile at Jisung. His eyes were sparkling and Jisung couldn’t help but smile brightly back.

“I thought I told you to go home.”

“And leave my best friend to walk alone after his first detention? Nah.”

Minho got up from the floor and extended his hand towards Jisung. Taking it they started to head down the hallway so they can get out of this hell hole.

“So you really aren’t gonna tell me why you got detention?” Minho asked.

Jisung sighed. “Maybe sometime in the future. Perhaps when I’m gay again.”

Minho let out a hearty laugh making Jisung smile a bit.

“You realize you’re holding hands with a straight person right now right?” Jisung asked chuckling.

“Yeah, but hopefully he’ll finally realize what he did wrong so he won’t be anymore.” Minho responded.

“Straight people realizing what they did wrong? A miracle.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Remembering his essay stating that he’ll apologize to his teacher, the next day Jisung decided to stay after Mr. Fulmer’s class during lunch. He waited for everyone to leave including a very confused Hyunjin and Minho. His teacher stared at him as he carefully stood up after his last classmate left the room.

Hoping to look like those cool teenage boys he sees in movies he walked over to Mr. Fulmer’s desk. Stopping dramatically in front he opened his mouth to speak but,

“Transgender.” His geometry teacher stated.

“What?” Jisung questioned.

“Stupid heterosexual white transgendered male.” Mr. Fulmer continued.

Jisung made a puzzled look. “I-I don’t understand?”

Mr. Fulmer took at deep breath and looked at Jisung like the dumb bitch he was. He really wondered how Jisung was going to survive in the world after graduation.

“I am transgender so you got that part wrong. Maybe you should learn everything before you insult someone.”

Jisung stood there in shock. Feeling stupid was not unnatural to him, but right now in particular he felt especially stupid.

“I’m-I’m so sorry I-I didn’t know.”

Mr. Fulmer started to move things around on his desk. “None of my students know, they aren’t supposed to.”

Jisung opened his eyes wide in shock. “Your secret is safe with me!”

“Listen Jisung I forgive you, but let’s not assume things about other people from now on okay?” Mr. Fulmer said stopping from his rapid movement.

“Yes sir, I sincerely apologize.”

“Now,” Mr. Fulmer took a slight pause, “did you get your lunch thing settled?”

Jisung took a deep overly dramatic sigh. “No.”

Mr. Fulmer put his hand on Jisung’s shoulder making Jisung jump a little from the unexpected touch.

“I’m sorry I can’t do more for you.”

Jisung made a puzzled expression so Mr. Fulmer could continue his statement.

“This school only counts bullying when it’s physical, not verbal. Not only that, but there’s basically nothing to protect students and staff from hate crimes. That’s the reason why I’m not allowed to tell anyone about my gender.”

Jisung looked down at the floor, questioning how to respond. “That..sucks.”

Mr. Fulmer gave Jisung a slight smile.

“I used to go here actually when I was your age. I always hoped that when I got older this school and town would change, but not to my surprise it hasn’t. I used to get bullied everyday and though I see small approvements now, the verbal abuse to others is still high.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Mr. Fulmer finally put his other hand on Jisung’s other shoulder and looked strongly into his eyes.

“Jisung you are apart of the lgbtq community and that’s okay. That’s who you are and no one can change that. Just know that before we can be accepted we have to learn how to accept others as well. Treat others the way you want to be treated.”

Treat others the way you want to be treated.

Acceptance.

Jisung finally understood.

He finally understood what he did wrong.

Flashbacks to the night where Hyunjin came over swarmed into Jisung’s head. He rejected him, Hyunjin didn’t have anywhere to sit and Jisung still told him no. Just because he was straight Jisung didn’t want him at his table. What if it was the other way around? What if Jisung was the one who asked to sit at the table, but was told no because he was gay? What Jisung did was wrong and he has finally realized that.

“Thank you Mr. Fulmer, I get it now.”

“Of course, let me know if you ever need anything.”

Jisung waved at his teacher and he left the classroom. After getting to the hallway his legs started to run. He was heading straight to the cafeteria in full speed. When he finally reached the table he was panting uncontrollably and his friends were looking at him in shock.

“I have never seen you run in my life, didn’t even know you could.” Seungmin stated.

Jisung walked to Hyunjin ignoring Seungmin and Hyunjin turned around to look up at Jisung hovering above him.

“I’m so sorry Hyunjin, you are always welcome here at this table.” Jisung let out shakily from being out of breath.

Hyunjin stared at Jisung who was still panting for a few seconds. It was as if the whole cafeteria stopped for a bit as they both stared at each other.

“Good job Jisung, you have your gay card back.” Minho said breaking the moment and standing up to pat Jisung on the back. “Come on, sit down!”

Minho pulled Jisung down to sit between him and Hyunjin in a jerking manner.

“We missed you Jisung.” Chan said from across the table reaching his arm out for a fist bump.

“Yeah even Seungmin!” Jeongin blurted out to which Seungmin elbowed him.

Minho smiled at his best friend and placed his arm around him. Jisung looked to his left and made eye contact with Hyunjin. Giving each other small smiles Jisung at that very moment felt an euphoric sense of happiness and belonging. Not only for him, but for Hyunjin as well. He truly felt that this is where Hyunjin belongs.

Right by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I’d like to thank everyone that’s been keeping up with this fic for bearing with me through these updates! It’s quite irregular and I apologize for that, but thanks so much for the support! This chapter was the official start of things because Jisung finally accepted Hyunjin into his life (although he still thinks he’s straight lol) Also I love reading your comments so don’t be shy to comment literally anything. I’ll even take some constructive criticism if you can give it to me lol. Anyways thank you for reading and till the next chapter!


	5. Sunday Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Hyunjin centric chapter!  
> • Introduction of “Sunday Confessions”  
> • A win for the gays  
> •How the heck Hyunjin sneaks out all the time  
> •Sky Castle  
> • Nine dudes playing volleyball in a pool five feet together because they are gay  
> •Confessions  
> •Hyunjin making this a true slow burn

Life was going well for Hyunjin, he’s been the happiest he’s ever been and his group even managed to get a perfect score on their project. (Minho desperately believed this was because of his perfect face.) Also everyone in Jisung’s friend group loved Hyunjin and Hyunjin loved them back. For once in his life he felt a sense of belonging he never felt before.

The only thing was that they still didn’t know Hyunjin was gay. Hyunjin knew that they wouldn’t care if he was because (well they are a group meant for homosexuals.) He just didn’t know how to come out of the dang closet. Not to mention he might become even more awkward around Jisung if he did manage to unlock the door to his rainbow filled life.

“Don’t forget everyone this Sunday is confessions.” Jisung announced to the group during their Friday lunchtime.

“Confessions?” Hyunjin asked.

“Oh, that’s right, Hyunjin doesn’t know about it.” Chan garbled with pizza in his mouth.

Jisung turned his head to Hyunjin and he explained what he meant.

“Basically, every first Sunday of the month we meet at Felix’s house and hang out. We call it confessions because during that time we all have to let out one secret to each other.”

“It’s super fun!” Jeongin yelled out.

“It sounds like a lot of fun.”

Hyunjin thought about it, it was crazy how their Sunday could be so different from his. Sundays were “holy” days for his family. He spent his entire early afternoon at church and then afterwards families would gather at Hyunjin’s for dinner. His mother would make giant meals every Sunday just for it and she treated each one as a special occasion.

“You’re invited you know.” Jisung told Hyunjin.

“I would love to, but there’s no way my parents would let me.”

Jisung looked disappointed at that statement and it was almost as if he had a sudden realization that this was Hyunjin’s life. It made Hyunjin’s heart tear and at that moment he felt a surge of determination to make it to Felix’s house on Sunday.

“I’ll try my best to make it though, perhaps I can convince them.”

He wasn’t sure how, but Hyunjin always had a plan. If not, he would just sneak out again.

* * *

The next day Hyunjin figured he would just go the easy route and tell his parents he didn’t want to go to church. It was brave; it was risky, but Hyunjin was ready. The minute the dinner table was set up and his parents have already taken a few bites of their food, Hyunjin started his mission.

“Can I not go to church tomorrow?”

At these words both his parents dropped their forks. They were looking at him as if he stated he murdered a man.

“Hyunjin you’ve never once wanted to not attend church. What’s the matter?” His father asked.

Hyunjin thought about what to say next carefully. He knows he couldn’t use his studying stick since it didn’t work before, but there was or is someone who worked well. “I don’t want to see Jayoo.”

His mother immediately sighed. “I knew we shouldn’t have let him date.”

“Son, I understand the feeling of not wanting to see your ex, but it should not stop you from attending church. Church is the most important compared to anything else.” His father responded.

Hyunjin was not surprised by his parents’ reaction.They took going to church seriously, and it makes sense considering that his father was the pastor of said church. Hyunjin has never been religiously crazy like his parents, but he didn’t mind going every week. There were times especially when his father preached about the sins of homosexuality that Hyunjin felt uncomfortable. Other than that, the church was Hyunjin’s second home and all the attendees treated him so kindly as the pastor’s son.

“Please dad! I really don’t want to see her. It’s bad enough I have to see her in school every day. Please.” Hyunjin did the best he could to sound whiny and needy.

“Unless you are sick you will go to church. I promise you it’ll help you get over her if you constantly see her. It’s all in your mind Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin groaned, at least he tried he thought.

“How about,” Hyunjin’s mother started, “how about we let you stay in your room the entire time afterwards? We’ll make sure not to bother you as long as you attend church.”

Hyunjin’s eyes lit up, it was perfect! The entire time afterwards he’ll have without being bothered “in his room.” It was even better than Hyunjin’s original plan of missing church. It was a longer time period for him to be out and the house will be so busy that his parents will constantly be occupied. Not only that, but it didn’t even come out of his own mouth! Hyunjin never felt so thankful for his mother in his entire life. He had to keep his composure though. “I guess that works, I’ll attend church with y’all.”

“You better be studying afterwards though.” His mother responded.

“Of course mom! Thank you so much for the food, it was delicious.” Hyunjin got up from the table and headed up his stairs towards his room. He felt as if he hit the jackpot and seriously wondered how he could be so lucky.

Hyunjin was so excited, this would be the first time to hang out with his new friends. Even with Jisung he’s only hung out during school and this was a perfect chance to get closer to him.

BUZZ

JISUNG: BTW BRING SWIM TRUNKS IF YOU HAVE THEM. FELIX HAS AN AWESOME POOL.

No way! Not only was he going to be hanging out with Jisung outside of school, but he would see him shirtless too?!?

Hyunjin thought he was excited but now he feels as though he was going down a rollercoaster that never comes back up. Never felt more ready to sneak out of his house out of all the times he had already done so.

* * *

Church seemed to go by even slower than usual so basically it was going by slow. Hyunjin knew it was just his excitement, but he kept looking at his watch over and over. He would look down, and it was only another five minutes that have passed. He even looked over to the row across from him and gave Jayoo a subtle “Please get me out here” look to which she gave a little chuckle and a “I know right” look back.

Hyunjin’s “job” in the church was easy, he and his mother stood by the doors and greeted every single member that walked in with a handshake and a smile. Afterwards they closed the doors and once again greeted everyone they walked past while they made their way to the row in the front to listen to his father preach. Sure it was simple, but it was exhausting. Hyunjin never considered himself an extrovert, in fact he’s always been the opposite. He enjoys being inside by himself reading or dancing so the whole talk to all his neighbors was especially draining for him. Not to mention nosy old lady Nancy who always wanted to know everything about him.

“Thank you all for coming and we’ll see each other next week. Let us end with a prayer.”

Hyunjin snapped out of his spacing out as his mother grabbed his hand for the last prayer. It was finally finishing, but Hyunjin knew it wasn’t over for him yet. After the mass was over, he still had to say goodbye and thank you to every single person in the room. He never understood this since most of the people he said goodbye to he would see right afterwards at his house for dinner. Still a promise was a promise, and he had to do everything until he was back home safe and sound.

* * *

The back home safe and sound took about an extra forty-five minutes. Saying goodbye to everyone took forever especially because playing in back of Hyunjin’s mind was him in a pool with Jisung.

When he got home, he practically ran to his room, completely ignoring the neighbors who were already waiting at his doorstep for the after church get together. No “Oh Hyunjin sweetie!” would stop him from spending extra time with his long time crush.

His escape plan is easy thanks to the treehouse his father made him when he about three years old. A long bridge connected the treehouse to his room’s window so he had easy access to it, always. Many people could consider it to be scary, but thankfully it wasn’t too long and Hyunjin wasn’t afraid of heights. He also knew it was durable since he’s been using it for years now, of course the use differs from when he was three. It was his excellent escape plan since it was so easy and accessible, Hyunjin has been using it since he began his dance practice.

Cross the bridge. Enter the treehouse. Climb down the tree. It was that simple.

Still, he couldn’t leave yet since there was a big possibility that one of his neighbors and church goers will see his escape. At least he wasn’t worried about his parents since they were very occupied at the moment.

He grabbed a backpack and tried to find everything he might need. Swim trunks, sunscreen, sunglasses. Did he need anything else? He wasn’t sure. He only has swimming trunks and knows how to swim because his parents forced him to learn when he was eleven.

He looked at his phone for the time and texted Jisung that he’ll be on his way soon. He wondered if Jisung would be excited for Hyunjin’s arrival. He wasn’t sure how Jisung felt about him, but most likely Hyunjin assumed he cared for him as a friend. There was always a thought in the back of his head that maybe, just maybe, if he came out there could be sort-a chance. Hyunjin didn’t want to get his hopes too high though and was just glad he could spend such time with Jisung.

Putting his backpack on his shoulders, Hyunjin was ready to start his adventure. He locked his door and opened his window crossing over to get to his bridge. He didn’t look back from that point on.

* * *

“Jisung, bro, you made it!” Was the first thing Hyunjin heard from Felix as he opened his front door.

Felix’s house was _huge_ , a literal mansion. He couldn’t help but stare in awe as he entered. White marble lining the floors, a dazzling spiral staircase and a kitchen bigger than Hyunjin’s living room. The neighborhood was known for its extravagant houses, only for the richest kids that go to their school.

“I didn’t know you lived at Sky Castle.” Hyunjin joked still in awe of the humongous living space.

Felix laughed at the reference to a popular drama these days. “Chan lives here too, though neither of us want to go to medical school and our parents are okay with that.”

“Hyunjin!” Jisung practically yelled as he ran from the backyard which made Hyunjin gleam from ear to ear. It appeared Jisung was excited to see him too. He was also wet and shirtless, his hair damp and little splats of water were dripping from his strands every second. It didn’t take Hyunjin long to figure out that he loved the sight.

“You got trunks, Hyunjin?” Felix asked and Hyunjin finally realized that Felix was shirtless as well and he was ripped much to Hyunjin’s surprise.

“Yeah in my backpack.”

“Cool you can change right here, don’t worry we’re all boys here.” Felix responded.

“Huh?” Jisung panicked and Hyunjin found it cute that Jisung was more worried than he was.

“I’m just kidding,” Felix said while slapping Hyunjin on the back “bathrooms up the stairs to the left, first door.”

“Out of ten?” Hyunjin joked. “I’ll try not to get lost.”

Hyunjin didn’t want to show it, but he was so excited to go up Felix’s stairs. He tried his best to take each step as normally as he could, but the back of his mind kept wandering to feeling like a prince of a mysterious yet wealthy country. Jisung would be his prince and together they would rule the land with elegance and dignity. It was so stupid, but sixteen-year-old Hyunjin loved every minute. He took the directions exactly as Felix told him to, up the stairs and the first door on the left. Hyunjin knocked on it to make sure and when no one responded he opened the door.

To no surprise even this bathroom was big. He stated it as “this bathroom” because he was sure there were more bathrooms in this estate. The marble floor not only continued, but the tub was also white marble and literally everything in the bathroom was. Felix’s family must’ve really liked white marble.

After putting on his swim trunks, Hyunjin walked back down those beautiful stairs and was greeted by a little less dripping wet Jisung.

“You waited for me?” Hyunjin asked.

“Yeah I mean,” Jisung crossed his arms and spoke in pout “didn’t want you to get lost or anything ya know.”

“Isn’t that the backyard right there?” Hyunjin pointed behind Jisung, obviously teasing him.

“Those are some confusing few steps okay!”

Hyunjin giggled. “So are you gonna give me your hand then? I mean it is part of your rules we always hold hands whenever we walk anywhere.”

Jisung looked surprised at the comment. “But you’re straight.”

Hyunjin looked down, disappointed. It came to his mind that Jisung didn’t fully accept him into his gang because he wasn’t “gay”. “Right.” He responded.

“No wait, I’m sorry. Here, take it.” Jisung extended his hand and Hyunjin stared at it for way too long. It was finally dawning on him what he asked for. He wondered when he became so confident and it appears now that Jisung was so close to him Hyunjin was hungry. His crush and longing for Jisung was becoming stronger. With that he took his hand and the feeling of Jisung’s soft hands immediately rushed to pit of his stomach. This was the first time they’ve held hands and, besides hugging, the most intimate thing they’ve done.

Those few steps to the backyard were possibly some of the greatest steps Hyunjin has ever taken. He couldn’t help but think about what Jisung felt, did he even feel anything?

“Hey guys! Hyunjin you’re here!”

Hyunjin looked over to the array of boys in the pool; it appeared he was the last person to arrive. They all had smiles on their faces and it made Hyunjin blush a little to see that they were all looking at the two hands that were holding each other. Scanning the faces he couldn’t but notice Minho in particular. Lately Minho has been a bit strange? Like he wasn’t really there, his smile always having sadness to it. Hyunjin wondered if something was wrong so he made a mental note to ask him if he was alright later.

“Jump on in, guys! Even though the water’s hot because Changbin is in it.” Felix exclaimed much to the other boys displeasure.

“Suddenly I want to leave.” Seungmin stated.

Jisung and Hyunjin went into the pool unlocking their hands. The warmth left his hand that felt as though it should stay there forever.

“So how about some pool volleyball? You in Hyunjin?” Felix asked.

Pool volleyball sounded awesome, but there was now nine of them. The teams wouldn’t be even. Hyunjin looked around awkwardly not sure what to say, it probably wasn’t that big of a deal. They were just having fun.

“You can take my place, I’ll watch.” Minho spoke almost as if he read Hyunjin’s mind.

“Are you sure?”

Minho gave a lifeless chuckle. “Yeah, I’m kinda tired, anyway.”

Hyunjin found this strange, but couldn’t say anything as he was being dragged by Jisung pulling his arm excitedly. Minho gave a high five to Hyunjin and got out of the pool to sit by the ledge and watch.

The pool volleyball was probably the most fun Hyunjin has had in years. It was as if he had no other worries in life, but to just hit that damn ball. Whenever he or Jisung would miss then they would look at each other and just laugh. Hyunjin’s never really had friends like this to hang out with and he couldn’t help but treasure these moments. For once in his life he felt happy. He didn’t have to follow his family’s expectations all he had to do was have fun. Fun that every teenager should have and now he’s achieved it; he doesn’t want it to go away again.

“Minho what’s the score?” Felix asked.

“Oh, you wanted me to keep track?”

The boys laughed almost in complete unison, which was kinda creepy, but I guess that’s what happens when teenage boys play pool volleyball for a while. No fact on that, just an assumption.

Hyunjin focused his eyes on Jisung who looked as though he would say something to him. Suddenly his hands were warm again, and he looked down to see their hands interlocked.

“When do you have to leave?” He asked with stars in his eyes.

Albeit being startled Hyunjin did the best to answer. “Uh soon probably, I mean I snuck out.”

This caused the boys the go in a surprised panic mode. “No way!” Chan exclaimed while Seungmin muttered something about “the pastor’s son being a bad boy.”

“Yeah it’s no biggie, do it all the time.” Hyunjin said cheekily.

“Wow, that’s unexpected of you Jinnie!” Changbin said wrapping an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulder.

Felix immediately took Changbin’s words as a way of action. “So you like bad boys, huh? I can be a bad boy.”

“Oh, my god will you two ever stop. Come on Jeongin let’s go inside.” Seungmin grabbed Jeongin’s arm and forcefully made him get out of the pool. “Seriously Woojin and Chan are dating too, but they aren’t like that. Freaking homo whores.” He heard Seungmin say as him and Jeongin went back inside. Hyunjin laughed and suddenly remembered the nickname Changbin just gave him. “Jinnie.” He didn’t take him long to decide he liked it and wanted to hear it constantly, especially from Jisung. Oh, what might happen to him if Jisung calls him by a nickname.

“I guess that means it’s time for confessions? Jinnie you’re gonna love it, it’s where all the tea gets spilt. Can’t wait to hear yours.” Changbin said, arm still wrapped around Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“Woojin and Chan can you guys help me put away this net? Everyone else can go inside.” Felix stated. Woojin and Chan immediately helped Felix while Hyunjin and Changbin made their way out of the pool. Changbin took Hyunjin’s hand which made him startled.

“Hey did you forget about the rules? Even straights have to follow the rules too you know.”

Hyunjin didn’t answer since it interested him in what Jisung was doing, unsurprisingly. He looked back to see a smiling Minho reaching out to help Jisung out of the pool. He could always count on Minho to take care of Jisung, the two have been inseparable since they were little. He couldn’t help but wonder if anything romantic blossomed between the two. Best friends for years who happened to both be gay, it was a definite possibility.

Walking back into Felix’s living room he couldn’t help but to be surprised once again. The look most likely showing on his face since Changbin commented on it. “Takes getting used to right? I remember the first time Felix invited me over. I live in an apartment with my parents and older sister so it was quite the shock walking in here.”

“I heard Chan lives here too?”

“Yeah, Chan’s house is not too far from here. It’s about the same size, they go over to each other’s houses often.”

“I’ve never been to Chan’s house, have you?” Jisung asked Minho. Hyunjin was surprised to hear Jisung’s voice, he never heard the two walk in. “Yeah like once.” Minho responded which caused Jisung to let go of his hand and look at him with big eyes and an open mouth that made him look like a little squirrel. “What! You have? I’m supposed to be the leader of this group! I should’ve gone to all your houses by now!” Changbin suddenly turned his focus to the two. “You’ve gone to Hyunjin’s though, and that’s what matters right?”

Hyunjin’s ears tuned in the sudden announcement of his name and he was laser focused on how Jisung would respond.

“What.. why would that matter?”

He said it with a tone that automatically made Hyunjin frown. He wasn’t sure what Jisung thought of him. One minute he feels like Jisung is taking a liking to him and the next it appears he doesn’t even want to be around him. Was Jisung putting his guard up because he thought Hyunjin was straight?

To be honest, Hyunjin wasn’t sure what to say for his confession today. The thought of coming out crossed his mind, but he wasn’t sure. He doesn’t really care about how the others will react, but how Jisung will. His mood and actions change all the time, he can’t figure Han Jisung out. Does he like him, does he not?

The door slams open causing Hyunjin to lose track of his thoughts.

“Dang Felix you really gotta open it that hard.”

“Sorry I forget how strong I am sometimes.”

“All right boys,” Felix continued “Confessions time.”

“Wait where’s Seungmin and Jeongin?” Woojin asked.

“Oh, shit.”

Minho laughed. “In this house they can literally be anywhere.”

“They’re probably in the game room Lix.” Jisung exclaimed.

“All right game room it is! Changbin come with me?”

Without even responding Changbin took his arm off of Hyunjin and ran off with his boyfriend - not before looking back at Hyunjin and winking. Hyunjin stood there awkwardly now realizing he was now standing by himself.

“Great, now we have to wait another ten minutes.” Woojin joked.

“Come here Hyunjin,” Minho gestured to Hyunjin “lets’s sit down. This way we’ll be ready when they come back.”

With this Hyunjin realized that Minho was superb at reading the air. The person who knows something is wrong before anyone else. Either that or Hyunjin was easy to read. He listened to Minho and without even realizing it he was sitting on the floor criss-crossed next to him. Chan and Woojin followed in pursuit, Chan sitting next to Hyunjin. This was something else about Minho that Hyunjin realized. He has this ability to make people listen to him. It was as if he was the leader compared to Jisung. Though Hyunjin knows that Jisung wouldn’t like to hear that.

“So Jinnie, do you know what you will say?” It was Jisung’s voice. Jisung was calling him by the nickname, a definite win for the gays. “Yeah.” He responded. This was a lie, Hyunjin has no clue what he will say. “Hey you came prepared.” Chan complimented him, patting him on the back a few times. Hyunjin’s perfect response was to just smile awkwardly.

“I also know what I want to say.” Jisung replied shyly, looking down at the floor as he spoke. Minho looked at Jisung and gave his hair some pets. He probably knew what Jisung was going to say.

“Guess who’s here?” Hyunjin heard a voice say and turned around to see Changbin, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin walking towards them. They were all holding hands and Hyunjin thought it was cute that the boys still followed Jisung’s rules outside of school. Seungmin and Jeongin looked like they didn’t want to though.

They quickly joined the half-circle that Hyunjin, Woojin, Chan, Minho and Jisung made. They formed a full circle and if there was something in the middle, it seemed scarily cult-like to Hyunjin.

“All right,” Jisung started. Guess Jisung _was_ the leader, huh. “Since Hyunjin is new to confessions, how about he goes last?”

The sudden idea puzzled Hyunjin for a moment, but it gratified him. “That’s all right by me.” He responded. It was perfect since it’ll give him more time to think about what he wants to say. He had no clue at the moment.

“Wait! That’ll mean I’m going first?” Chan exclaimed, surprised.

“Yup.”

“All right, well..”

“Wait!” Jisung stopped Chan. “Hyunjin, this isn’t only a confessions time. Say if you had a.. problem for example. You can ask us for advice! This is a safe judge-free zone. Just wanted to let you know that!” Hyunjin nodded, it was a great thing to know. “Sorry for interrupting you Chan, you can continue now.”

“Okay, well this isn’t really a confession, but more for advice.” He took a pause. “I was thinking of dyeing my hair again, what color should I go for?” With that question everyone beside Hyunjin groaned.

“Babe, I love you, but don’t you think enough is enough?” Woojin asked, taking Chan’s hand.

Hyunjin has noticed that Chan changes his hair a lot, even though he’s only known him for such a short time. He has really nice hair too, naturally curly and fluffy.

“Your hair will look like a burnt chicken nugget.” Seungmin spoke up.

“And even I wouldn’t eat that.” Woojin continued, still holding Chan’s hand.

“So what you’re telling me is.. that I shouldn’t dye my hair even though I want to?”

“That’s exactly what we’re telling you Chan, great observational skills! Now just know that if you dye your hair, you cannot sit with us at lunch.” Jisung stated, sounding confident in his one second decision.

“What!” Chan yelled in retaliation but was immediately scooped into a tight hug by his boyfriend who thought his whining was cute. Woojin wanted to protect Chan’s scalp and was glad the rest of the group seemed to think so as well.

So that was how the confessions started and continued with Woojin stating that he almost loves Chan as much as chicken. This brought a great amount of surprise to Chan and the rest of the boys. Hyunjin sat there confused, he knew Woojin loved chicken but not to this extent.

Boy after boy confessed and suddenly it became Jisung’s turn. Hyunjin, of course, was incredibly eager for what would come out of Jisung’s confession. Everyone else seemed curious too, except for Minho who Hyunjin believed already knew.

Jisung sat there, flailing his fingers and continuously pushing his hair back. Hyunjin has never seen Jisung so nervous.

“This isn’t really a confession, but a question for Hyunjin.” Hyunjin straightened his back at the sudden call out of his name. He turned his head over to look at Jisung, giving him acknowledgment to continue. “If you had a crush on someone but there was no way they’d like you back, what would you do?”

Hyunjin felt the muscles in his body tighten. Why ask him of all people.

“I wanted a straight guy’s opinion.”

Perhaps Hyunjin’s mind was easy to read.

“Well,” Hyunjin thought carefully about his next words, “how do you know he doesn’t like you back?”

Hyunjin watched as Jisung’s facial made a slight twitch. Jisung _was_ nervous.

“He doesn’t go for dudes, he’s straight.” Jisung responded.

“How do you know that? I mean we live in such a conservative place, it could make sense for him to hide it.”

The entire room was silent and Hyunjin now realized what came out of his mouth. Not only did that come out of his mouth, but it sounded very _personal_ too. It was as if he was attacking Jisung with his words, causing him and the other boys to go into a shocked state.

“Snacks anyone?” Felix’s mother walked in the room holding a bowl of chips and breaking the awkward silence that appeared in her living room. This allowed Felix to also break the tension by adding yet another “Changbin is the only snack I need”, something Hyunjin has heard about four times the past three weeks. He was starting to understand Seungmin’s distaste. “Aren’t they such good friends?” Felix’s mother asked about Changlix before leaving.

“Wait, she doesn’t know?” Hyunjin asked, surprised. “No she does, it’s just an ongoing joke.” Felix replied, laughing at Hyunjin’s reaction.

It must’ve been something she did every time there was a new member.

Jeongin was the first one to go for the chips, taking a handful and messily eating them to which Seungmin scolded since he was getting crumbs on the floor.

“About what we were talking about earlier,” Minho started to bring the discussion back up again, “it’s true that you don’t truly know his sexuality. He could bi or maybe even pan?”

“That’s right! Even Woojin and I didn’t know each other was gay when we first started hanging out!” Chan added.

Jisung chucked. “Wow, are you guys giving me hope?” “It’s just the truth.” Minho replied, giving his best friend a pat on the back. “Well thanks guys, and thanks Hyunjin. I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“No problem.” Hyunjin replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“Guess that means it’s Minho’s turn.”

Before all the boys could even look at Minho he blurted out his confession, rather quickly but still understandable to the ears of young teenage boys.

“I like someone.”

“What!” Jeongin said, chocking on the piece of chip he was eating. This gave Seungmin the greatest opportunity to slap Jeongin on the back, way too forcefully. He seemed quite amused with the situation. The most surprised, surprisingly, was Jisung. He had that “I’m your best friend and you didn’t tell me this?” look on this face, understandable by all who has had a best friend.

“All right! Hyunjin’s turn!” Minho tried so desperately to turn the attention away from him, but failed of course. “Wha-what?” Hyunjin coughed up, taken aback by the situation at hand. Jisung quickly stopped Minho’s motive.

“No wait, we have to talk about this!” Jisung was clearly upset, but there was also curiosity in his tone. “I’d rather we not.” Minho replied, causing Jisung to flare his adorable nostrils. Jisung was kinda cute when he was angry.

Almost like he didn’t get the sense of the mood, Chan leaned over to Hyunjin and whispered. “Apparently if you say you like someone at confessions, a relationship will blossom.” Hyunjin turned his head to look at Chan who gave him a wink in return.

“No but seriously I’m really upset, how can you keep such a thing from me? Are these feelings recent?” Jisung was still interrogating Minho to which the later looked like he wanted nothing of. All of this was happening right next to Hyunjin, he squirmed in the awkwardness of the situation.

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” Jisung huffed while getting up.

“Sungie if you leave then you won’t get to hear Hyunjin’s confession.” Felix said in a playful manner.

Jisung immediately sat back down.

“My confession...”

That’s right, he still had to say something. Hyunjin went through eight other confessions, but did not even think about his own. Jisung was looking at him with such curiosity, makes sense since Hyunjin did tell him he knew what he was going to confess. There were so many things he could say. The group knew literally nothing about him besides the facts that he’s the pastor’s son, gets good grades and loves his dog more than anything else. Now would be the perfect opportunity to come out, the chance he’s been trying to find. The key to opening the closet door was so easy to reach. It was so simple that it was as if an old wise man was simply giving it to him for completing his quest.

Easy? Simple? This was Hyunjin we were talking about though.The boy who sneaks out of his house using an old elaborate treehouse in his backyard. The boy who faked an entire romantic relationship with his best friend, just so everyone else could think he was straight. The boy who used a tacky (but well done) geometry project to get closer to his longtime crush of years. This was Hyunjin, anyone but simple.

Which was why the three little words that decided to escape from his talking hole were not the obvious “I am gay.” that literally anyone else would’ve exclaimed in his situation. No, this was Hyunjin.

“I’m a dancer.”

Is what he fucking said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this fic so don’t worry it will keep getting updated! Anyways I really love this chapter and just a disclaimer but those angst, hurt and comfort tags are going to be coming in verrrrry soon. Right now the story is really light, but the main theme _is_ homophobia. I also added some foreshadowing, curious if anyone has picked up on it hmmm. Once again though thank you for reading! Kudos are really appreciated and I absolutely love reading comments! Here’s to more wins for the gays <3


	6. for him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Back back back to Jisung's POV (Yes this is a 19 reference, long live the queen)  
> •End of Sunday's confessions  
> •Stupid homophobic town Jisung lives in  
> •An invitation  
> •A boy named Noah (not Centineo)  
> •Buy some flowers and get a douchebag in return  
> •Dance dance revolution  
> •These songs have meanings but Jisung is a dumbass and only cares about his own feelings (we've established this)  
> • Dasi run run run  
> •Hyunjin's father's a dick  
> •A first argument  
> •Many questions to be answered  
> •This is the a n g s t chapter I promised, have fun

Wait, did you just say you're a dancer?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, he dances with me." Minho proudly exclaimed, throwing his arm around Hyunjin's shoulder.

Jisung was shocked, to say the least. There really were so many things he didn't know about his crush, someone he thought he knew for years. The Hyunjin in his head simply being the Hyunjin he had in his head. The real Hyunjin was so different, more bold and unpredictable than the goody two shoes Jisung always imagined him to be. The real Hyunjin was _so much better_ ; Jisung just wanted to learn everything about him.

Jisung chuckled "So that's why you've never invited me to your recitals." He stated to Minho. "Yeah Hyunjin is very careful about exposing himself, he even wears a mask." Minho replied.

The boys made various sounds and noises at this statement, they were very intrigued. "You're just like Spiderman!" Jeongin yelled out, still eating those damn chips. " I don't know about that." Hyunjin chuckled shyly. "Wow, so your parents don't even let you dance? Any extracurricular things?" Chan asked. "Nope, it's just studying and church for my parents." Felix let out a "Wow that sucks." "Yeah, but thankfully dance has been the only thing I've been interested in." Hyunjin sighed.

"He's a great dancer too." Minho added, arm still around Hyunjin's shoulder. Jisung felt a tiny bit of jealousy wishing he could take Minho's place.

Jisung could only imagine the skill of Hyunjin's dancing; if Minho said he was good, then he was good. Minho was a street dancer so that must mean that Hyunjin practiced the same style. Once again it was something that seemed odd for his character, a character Jisung has now realized was entirely made up so Hyunjin could please his overbearing parents.

Jisung wanted to see Hyunjin's dancing in person, see his tall and lean body powerfully hitting beats. Now that he thought of it, Hyunjin did have the body of a dancer.

Hyunjin looked down at his phone. "I should probably get going, don't want my parents to get suspicious. Thanks for inviting me, I had a lot of fun. Seriously I think this is the most fun I've had my entire life." "You're always welcome in my house, let's hang out again Hyunjin!" Felix called out to Hyunjin as he got up to leave.

As if Hyunjin was the first domino to start a chain reaction, the other boys started to state that it was about time to go home. A mixture of reasons for being home by dinner, having to do homework and simply because it was a Sunday. The only boys staying longer in the house being Felix (of course), Chan and Woojin.

"Bye babe." Changbin bent down and gave Felix a little peck on the lips. Jisung imagined giving Hyunjin a little kiss like that, he liked those better than the long and deep ones. Something about a little peck felt so domestic that it made Jisung's heart soar and tummy swirl.

"Jisung and I can walk home with you." Minho told Hyunjin as they all made their exit out of Felix's grand estate. Jisung almost forgot that they were all neighbors, what a great coincidence. It was as if fate did its incredible magic so that Jisung could live right next to his best friend and across from his crush; almost as if it was simply written for his life to turn out this way. "Yeah, that sounds great!" Replied Hyunjin enthusiastically.

Walking was the number one way of transportation in Jisung's town. The place was so small that you can literally get anywhere on your two feet, the only upside of living there.

The town wasn't exactly rural, but if you walk a bit further you would find the rural side. Long plains of farms and little houses for the farmers and their families. Jisung never really went to that side, but that was where Jeongin lived. His father was a strawberry farmer so Jeongin always brought the sweetest strawberries to school.

Where Jisung lived was considered the suburbs and the only middle-class neighborhood in the town. That was where most of the kids in his school lived and among his gang was himself, Minho, Hyunjin and Seungmin, Seungmin living on a different street than the other three.

On the hill of the town was where Felix, Chan, and Woojin lived. As soon as you walk upon the entrance it feels as though you've been transported to a completely different town. The golden gate and prestige mansions that plagued the neighborhood were known to host those who were wealthy businessmen that wanted an escape from the hustle and bustle of a crowded city.

Changbin was a special case, not living inside the town but in a city close by. Apparently, he travels to the town because his mother didn't want him and his sister to go to the public school located near their apartment.

Other landmarks in the town include the local supermarket, a small movie theater, random small businesses from local townspeople and of course a Christian church that Hyunjin's father was the pastor of. Religion was the pride of the town, it was quite rare to find someone who did not go to church. It also made Hyunjin's father a celebrity of some sorts; pretty much everyone knew him, which meant everyone knew Hyunjin too.

"Hey, are you sure you're comfortable holding hands in public like this?" Jisung asked Hyunjin looking down at the three casually holding hands while walking back to their homes.

"I don't mind, in fact, I kinda like it." He replied.

Jisung laughed. "You're so different."

"I'm different?"

"Yeah, in a good way. Most guys in our town would be repelled. They think that guys are supposed to behave a certain way, fit into a mold. You aren't like that." Jisung stated, immediately thinking about a perfect person to fit that mold.

* * *

Minho wasn't always Jisung's only best friend, there used to be another boy, Noah. Jisung and Minho met him in third grade and they quickly all became best friends. They would go over to each other's houses and play videogames, play in the park and any other regular thing that an elementary student would do with their best friends. Jisung has always been physically affectionate towards his friends; he likes to hug them, hold their hands and sometimes even give them kisses on the cheek or head. It was simply how he showed his affection to his friends who he loved very much; he never thought anything was weird or unnatural.

"Why are you guys so touchy with each other?" Was what Gayeon asked in fifth grade to the three boys.

"We're friends, don't you hold hands with your friends too? I always see ya'll holding hands." Jisung replied, totally annoyed by her question.

"But we're girls," she replied back, "boys shouldn't act like that with each other."

"And who said that?" Minho snarked.

"It's just weird okay?"

It's just weird.

_It's just weird._

These were the words that must've stuck with Noah because after that day is when he started to change.

The summer before their sixth-grade year started and Noah was suddenly gone. Jisung would go over to his house and no one would answer; he would call and no one would pick up. He asked Minho if he was in contact with Noah.

"Nope, I've tried too, but nothing."

Jisung frowned at the statement.

"Maybe he went away for the summer." Minho tried his best to make the situation better, but it did not help much. "Maybe." Jisung replied, but maybe will always be a maybe, nothing more.

The summer ended and neither Jisung nor Minho was in contact with Noah. They spent the entire summer doing what they would usually do with Noah, but without him, and the hole was still there. Jisung hoped that now that school was starting, things would go back to the way they were, the three of them together again. He desperately looked for Noah in the hallways and believe or not, he actually did find him.

"Noah!"

"Oh, Jisung."

This was not how Noah would've normally reacted to Jisung, but Jisung pulled him in for a hug anyway. After the hug, Jisung asked where he's been and told him that he and Minho missed him _so_ much.

"Yeah, sorry."

There was no: I missed you too, I was away on a family vacation. Jisung still pushed it aside.

"Why didn't you walk with Minho and I to school?" Jisung asked. "We always walk together." He continued.

"About that-" Noah started.

"Noah, hurry up!"

Jisung recognized the voice, it was Jack's. Jack Steinburg, the boy that Jisung, Minho, and Noah always said that they wished he would leave and fall off a cliff or something. The boy who was known to be the biggest bully of their grade; that was the boy that was currently calling out for Noah, it couldn't be true.

"Oh my god, is he holding you hostage?" Jisung asked Noah, but Noah didn't reply. The only thing was the look on Noah's face, it was sad and full of regret; Jisung hated the sight.

"Noah what are you doing with that loser, come on." Jack whined.

"Jisung, I'm so sorry." Noah apologized once again, the look of sadness and regret still evident on his face.

No this couldn't be happening; there was no way Jisung was losing his best friend to Jack of all people. He desperately grabbed hold of Noah's arm, pulling him back and away from the direction of Jack. "Let go." Noah pleaded sternly. "No, tell me what's going on. Why are you friends with Jack all of a sudden?"

"Noah seriously I'm gonna leave you." Jack continued on.

Noah looked at Jack and then at Jisung who was still holding his hand, clinging on it for dear life. With all his strength Noah pushed Jisung back. Jisung fell to the floor landing on his butt; he looked up at Noah and did not see the face of his best friend. Looking up, Jisung saw a monster in disguise. He would never forget that look, the look that was no longer full of sadness and regret. It was a look of dominance, the look that showed Jisung that he was no longer equal in Noah's eyes; he was now below Noah, he would be his prey.

"Jisung!" Minho yelled out to him.

* * *

"Jisung!"

Jisung snapped out of his thoughts about _that_ person with the sound of Minho's voice calling his name. "What?" He asked.

"You alright there?" Minho questioned.

"Yeah sorry, just spaced out for a bit."

Jisung looked around, they were almost home now; he was still holding Hyunjin's hand, life was good.

"Well, Hyunjin and I asked if you wanted to come to our recital since you know Hyunjin's in it now it."

HELL YEAH.

Jisung tried to keep his composure. "Sure, what day is it?"

"Next Saturday."

"All right, I'll be there."

* * *

Jisung woke up with a jump on the day of the dance recital, you could say he was excited. Of course, he was ready to see Hyunjin dance, but he was also intrigued to see Minho dance. All these years of being best friends, Jisung has never really seen Minho dance, the only time being parties and school dances. He was very confident though that Minho was a great dancer.

MINHOE: HERE'S THE ADDRESS. 1534 HIDE A WAY RD, INLAD CITY 32981

Inlad City was the city next to their town, where Changbin lived; about a thirty-minute drive to get there. Jisung figured that was where it was going to be since their tiny town had nothing for dance. He then wondered how the heck Hyunjin gets there every week; does Minho drive him? Still, it was impressive that he can sneak out for so long without being noticed. If Jisung ever needed to, which he's sure he wouldn't, he would definitely ask Hyunjin for some tips.

"Hey mom, Minho gave me the address."

Jisung sent his mother the address as she was the driver of the day...and every other day.

"Okay, we should start heading out, don't want to be late."

Jisung followed his mother as she grabbed her car keys and made way to the garage. Jisung took special time in his outfit today which is a surprise since he never does. Anything for Hyunjin though, he even put on some cologne.

"You look, nice baby." Jisung's mother told him as they entered the car.

Jisung did look nice and for once in his life, he could say that. He was wearing dress pants and a blazer, not to mention he had the shoes to match. His blonde hair was perfectly styled with just a bit of gel to make certain strands stay in place.

"We should stop at the flower shop, no?" His mother asked.

That was a good idea, Jisung would've definitely thought that by himself. "Yeah."

Their town did, in fact, have a local flower shop, out of all things. It was owned by none other than Noah's family, Jisung hoped he wasn't there.

The ride to the flower shop itself takes less than ten minutes, it was a small town after all.

Walking in, Jisung cursed under his breath. The exact person that he wished wasn't there _was_.

Jisung would admit that Noah was considered to be quite attractive and a small part of Jisung's young self had a crush on him. His brown hair was extra curly, but not messy. They just looked so soft (and was soft) that young Jisung always wanted to play with them. He has bright blue eyes, the color of the ocean that matched his hair so perfectly as if painted. Noah even has freckles just like Felix's except he has even more, all over. Young Jisung loved to poke and count them, but Jisung wasn't young anymore. The face that once brightened his smile made him frown, made him scared.

Noah looked like he was about to say something to Jisung but stopped after seeing his mother walk in behind him. If there was anything that these stupid teenage bullies were afraid of, it was adults. So instead all Noah said was "What can I help you with today?" In his best customer service voice.

Jisung looked around the store; he used to go there all the time when he was a kid. It didn't change much, fairly small but jammed pack with flowers of all kinds. He looked over to his mother to see if she knew what to get, but instead, she just made a look saying "it's your friends." So Jisung looked again.

Flowers had meanings to them, didn't they? He took out his phone and looked up the meaning of certain flowers. A calla lily symbolized magnificence and beauty, Jisung looked over to the calla lilies; they were perfect for both Minho and Hyunjin. Continuing to walk around the small shop Jisung was stopped by the literal smell of roses, they were absolutely beautiful. He looked up the meaning of the different color of roses; red meant love and yellow meant friendship. Should he get both of them yellow roses or should he be daring and get Hyunjin red ones. The difference would be obvious since Jisung would be handing them the bouquets together.

He passed the roses to give more thought and scrolled more on his phone, stopping when seeing the meaning for gardenias.

A secret love.

"You know what you want Jisung? It's getting late." Jisung's mother asked, looking at her watch.

"I do."

He looked over to Noah, not afraid of those piercing blue eyes.

"I'd like some yellow roses and a single calla lily."

"That's quite specific, is it for a special someone?" Noah asked, with an evil smirk.

"Of course." Jisung replied.

Jisung watched as Noah took out the flowers he asked for. Noah was actually quite skilled at his job, arraying the flowers nicely, a single calla lily in the middle just how Jisung envisioned it.

"Anything else?" Noah asked.

"Yes, I'd like another bouquet. Yellow roses and replace the calla lily with a gardenia this time."

Noah looked at him questioningly. "Two bouquets? Must be someone really special then." Jisung ignored him as he did the same thing he did last time except replacing the calla lily with a gardenia.

"Will, that be all for today?"

"Yes."

Jisung looked back at his mother who put her phone back in her bag and made her way to the counter.

"That'll be $7.36"

Jisung could not wait to get out of there, the swipe of his mother's card seeming like a century long.

"Have a great day and I hope _she_ enjoys them very much." Noah said with that same evil smirk as earlier. Taking the flowers, Jisung walked hurriedly to the exit.

"Fucking douche." He exclaimed as he and his mother walked back to his car.

"Language Jisung."

"Sorry for speaking the truth."

"Yeah well, you don't have to put the f word in front of it."

She put the car back on and they made their drive to Inlad City.

* * *

The theater lobby is fairly small but extravagant. Stepping into the front doors Jisung felt as though he was going back in time to when people actually dressed up to go to the theater. There were people in the reception wearing classic tuxes, black and white. Suddenly Jisung felt as though he wasn't in fact overdressed. The receptionists asked for him and his mother's name, there was a fifteen dollar fee.

"Han Jisung." He told the quite good looking man behind the counter.

"Han Jisung," The receptionist looked at his computer and printed Jisung's ticket, "You're in Row A seat fourteen."

Huh? Jisung didn't remember ordering a specific seat; his mother didn't have a seat number.

"I have a seat number?" He asked the receptionist, tilting his head.

"Yes. It says here it was requested by...Hwang Hyunjin."

"Oh," Jisung couldn't contain his smile, "thank you."

Hyunjin reserved a seat for him. Hyunjin reserved a seat for Jisung. Hwang Hyunjin reserved a seat for Han Jisung. The cutest boy Jisung has ever seen in his life reserved a seat for-

"Hwang Hyunjin? Isn't that the pastor's son?" Jisung's mother asked.

"Yeah, but you can't tell his parents."

Jisung's mother locked her lips with an imaginary key and put it in her pocket. "Secret's safe with me."

Continuing to walk with Hyunjin's flowers in hand and his mother carrying Minho's they entered the main stage area. Red chairs filled the room that escalated upwards, immediately being greeted by ushers awaiting to help them. One of them gave him a pamphlet and the other asked if he needed help finding his seat. Jisung found the unwavering helpfulness and badgering to be quite overwhelming but still agreed to the help. His mother gave him a wave and handed Minho's bouquet. "I'll meet you when it's over." Jisung watched as she climbed the stairs so she can sit at the top.

The usher helping Jisung made a gesture so that he can follow him and they ended up walking all the way to the very front. Row A was the first row right in front of the stage, seat fourteen just so happening to be in the center. The usher muttered an "Enjoy the show." and walked away, Jisung taking his seat. Once sitting down with the two bouquets in his hands he realized how real this all was. Not too long ago he was sitting in his geometry class staring at the back of Hyunjin's head and now here he was front row about to watch Hyunjin on stage, sitting in a seat Hyunjin himself requested him to sit.

If Jisung was to tell all of this to his past self, he wouldn't believe it. It was so stupid to his brain that a minor project in one of his classes could have brought the two so close together, but at the same time not close enough. Jisung still had that longing. That longing to not just be with Hyunjin, but be with him. He wants to hold Hyunjin's hand, but in an interlocking way so it feels more connected and harder to let go. He wants to kiss Hyunjin's plump lips as a way of saying goodbye. He wants to go on cute dates to the amusement park where he'd beg Hyunjin to win him that big panda plushie. He just wants Hyunjin so bad and he was so close, but there was still a line.

It was impossible for them to be together and Jisung just had to accept it.

Jisung placed the flowers in a way that they wouldn't get ruined and took out his cellphone.

To: HYUNJIN <3, MINHOE: HEY GUYS, I'M HERE! EXCITED TO SEE YA'LL, YOU ARE GOING TO DO AMAZING! <3 <3 <3

He didn't expect them to text back, probably too busy getting ready for the show. He placed his cellphone back in his pocket and now it was just a waiting game. He felt his stomach twist and turn, most likely even more nervous than some of the performers. He does literally everything while he waits, bounces his leg up and down, shuffles his hands together, brushes his hair back and ruining the work he put in it earlier. Every single two minutes he would take out his phone to look at the time.

The waiting felt like a literal eternity to Jisung, but finally, finally, the lights started to dim and the curtains rose; It was show time baby.

* * *

The first thing that startled Jisung was the loud hip hop music blasting through the speakers. The curtain was rising slowly, showcasing a group of dancer's feet. As the curtain finally raised all the way the dancers made their first move. In perfect sync, the group stomped exactly to the beat. It was only a few seconds into the show and Jisung could already feel that they must've worked endlessly on their routines. He scanned the group for Minho and Hyunjin; he was determined to just focus on them this entire dance.

He spotted them quite easily as they were both in the front, Hyunjin wearing the mask that Minho says he wears. Jisung chuckled to himself, Hyunjin was so determined to keep his identity hidden that it made him stand out even more.

Focusing on the two who were next to each other, Jisung could see the subtle differences in their dancing. Minho was incredibly precise, making sure he hit every single beat and executed every step perfectly. He did this so effortlessly that it didn't even look robotic, he was sharp and confident. Hyunjin, on the other hand, was incredibly powerful. He had his own groove and added an extra oomph to every step. Even though he was wearing a mask, Jisung could tell that even his facials matched his dancing. They were both beautiful dancers, but adding their styles together made them even more outstanding. Jisung kept looking back and forth between the two, unable to keep his eyes off of his friends.

The opening routine was definitely made to get the audience excited. The blasting of the loud music and the hard-hitting steps of the dancers was incredibly entertaining to watch, they even added tricks. The crowd roared as the rest of the dancers backed up and Minho did an incredible backflip. Jisung jumped up and clapped loudly without even realizing it, he didn't even know his best friend was capable of doing such things. Minho high fived Hyunjin after his flip and the biggest smile was on Jisung's face. He really wished that he would've been able to see their past performances, watch them grow and improve.

After a few more steps, flips, and the crowd going absolutely crazy, the first routine ended. Jisung smiled his brightest smile to his friends while they received a standing ovation. They looked so happy and proud of their performance, also giving their brightest smiles. Jisung could see Hyunjin's eyes turn into little crescent moons. The curtains dropped again and Jisung sat back down, it was time for the next performance.

* * *

Jisung was pleasantly surprised by the range of routines in the recital. There were beginners and incredibly experienced dancers, styles ranging from classical ballet to powerful r&b. Each performance was completely different from the one before it and it was very satisfying to watch.

He clapped as the curtain dropped to a beautiful contemporary dancer who danced to a sensual song, it was beautiful and Jisung didn't know he would be enjoying this so much. He only came to support his friends, but now he was taken away by each and every dancer that appeared on the stage. He admired their talent and obvious love for what they did. He even wished that he could also find something that he loved so much that he could showcase it to the world; occasionally he would rap, but that was something he kept to himself.

The curtains took off again and standing there was Minho. Jisung perked up at the sight of his best friend, enthusiastically awaiting and wondering what song he would be dancing to.

"I like me better when I'm with you" by Lauv started to play on the speakers and Minho started to move. It was one of Jisung's current favorite songs and he recently showed it to Minho. A smile crept on Jisung's face and he hollered and clapped to his best friend's energetic dancing. Minho put on a tiny smile at Jisung's grand reactions and continued to dance without missing a single beat. Hearing and seeing his best friend in the audience made Minho dance even better and with more energy. Jisung watched in awe and admiration, a surge of happiness and love suddenly rushing to him. Minho blew him a kiss and Jisung dramatically caught it and yelled even more. Jisung was sure that by the end of the night, he was not going to have a voice.

_I knew for the first time, I'd stay for a long time, 'cause_

_I like me better when, I like me better when I'm with you_

Minho finished his performance and Jisung could see how tired he was. He smiled brightly at Jisung, panting. Jisung and the rest of the crowd stood up and gave him thunderous applause. Jisung didn't feel the rest of the crowd though, he could only see Minho. He woo'd one last time and enjoyed the incredible happiness that spread on his best friend's face. It was genuine happiness, one that Jisung hadn't seen from him in a while.

The curtain closed and the cycle continued again. Jisung looked at his pamphlet to see when Hyunjin was performing, he was after two more dancers. Knowing that Hyunjin was coming up soon, Jisung began to once again become nervous. The leg bouncing, hands shuffling, hair being pushing back Jisung was once again present. He tried so desperately to pay attention and enjoy the other dancer's performances, but he just couldn't focus. Hyunjin. That was all that kept repeating in his head annoyingly. Hyunjin. Hyunjin. Hyunjin.Hyunjin.

_Hyunjin._

_He's on the stage._

Jisung snapped out of thinking about Hyunjin to look at Hyunjin. Like with the other solos there was time before the song started, a few seconds for the dancer to get ready. Jisung used this time to properly check him out. Hyunjin was dressed simply, but everything he wore always looked good on him so it didn't even matter. A white buttoned shirt that had a few buttons not done, black slacks and black dance shoes. There was a sense of elegance to him, an aura that just made him look effortlessly good. Jisung was sure that if Hyunjin was to wear a plastic bag to school no one would even bat an eye. It wasn't even Jisung being biased, Hyunjin just was that good looking, just that perfect.

The music started playing and Jisung automatically smirked at Hyunjin's song choice. It was Troye Sivan of course. "for him."

_We are runnin' so fast_

_And we never look back_

_And whatever I lack_

_You make up_

Jisung thought back to the time when Hyunjin came over to work on their project. Jisung was being such a dick that day, but he didn't even realize it. He had to be scolded by Minho and enlightened by his teacher. He's honestly surprised that Hyunjin would even still want to be friends after how stupid he was. Part of Jisung wondered if Hyunjin hung out with them simply because he had no one else, but then he'd hear Hyunjin's laughter and see his smile that he would quickly get rid of that thought. Hyunjin was different, he wasn't a Noah, he wasn't a Jack, he was Hyunjin. The boy that little Jisung got a crush on because he thought his pee dance was cute and continued to like him because _he_ wascute. Every single year that passed Jisung always wondered how the hell Hyunjin could get even cuter.

_We make a really good team_

_And though not everyone sees_

_We got this crazy chemistry_

_Between us_

Now was different though, now Jisung didn't just like Hyunjin because he found him physically attractive. The more he got to know Hyunjin, the more Jisung fell for him. The way Hyunjin would just sit there and giggle at the stupidity of their friends, his way of surprising literally everyone by showcasing something new about him, the way he was just so understanding with Jisung. The way he just belonged.

_You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_

Jisung was so scared. He was scared that with every passing second of being with Hyunjin he fell for him even more. What started as a simple crush was now becoming something more, something dangerous that'll definitely break his heart. He was tired of having his heart broken.

_All I need is you_

_All I need is you_

He hated it. He hated his feelings, he wished they would stop. The hurt that comes with falling in love with someone who couldn't love you back was just too much. At the same time, he hated the fact that he would have to do something. He would have to do something so these feelings would not progress to that point.

_You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_

He would have to push Hyunjin away.

_All I need is you_

_All I need is you_

Hyunjin's dance finished and Jisung jumped up to cheer and clap for him. Hyunjin made eye contact with Jisung and immediately smiled, Jisung once again only seeing Hyunjin's eyes crinkle. The sight made Jisung's stomach jump and his heart pang, it was a bittersweet feeling.

* * *

The recital ended with another group routine; it was a routine that showcased all the dancer's different styles. It was a great way to complete the show and Jisung felt satisfied as he clapped with the rest of the crowd. The curtains went down one last time and the lights went back on. Jisung immediately grabbed his stuff to make way to the lobby; he couldn't wait to see his friends and congratulate them on a job well done.

The way to the lobby was quite congested, Jisung feeling like a little sheep in a herd. He just wanted to see his friends, so much that he totally forgot about his own mother. He figured they'll find each other eventually.

When he finally entered the lobby Hyunjin and Minho were there waiting for him. Walking closer to them he could see just how exhausted they actually were. They were panting and out of breath, sweating uncontrollably. "Hey!" Jisung screamed out to them through the crowd of people, they didn't hear. "Minho! Hyunjin!" They finally heard him, Minho giving a wave and Hyunjin a bright smile.

With his heart full and flowers in his hands, he walked over to his friends and gave each a big hug. He absolutely loved hugging Hyunjin, besides the crush reasons of having butterflies in his stomach, Hyunjin just always smelled so good. Even though he was sweating and tired, he smelled like the flowers Jisung had in his hand. Oh my god, he had flowers in his hands, he must've totally crushed them with his hugs. "Oh, these are for you!" He made sure to give Hyunjin the bouquet with the gardenia and Minho the one with the calla lily.

"Wow these are beautiful Sungie, you didn't have to get me anything." Minho stated. Jisung couldn't tell Hyunjin's feelings, he was just staring at his flowers blankly. "Do you not like flowers Hyunjin?" He asked. He didn't even give the thought of the possibility of Hyunjin not liking flowers, maybe he should have got him something else. He realized that he really didn't know Hyunjin well.

"No, I do, thanks Jisung."

With the corner of his eye, Jisung could've sworn that he saw Hyunjin smile through his mask, his face moving slightly.

"You guys were amazing." Jisung continued.

Hyunjin looked up from his flowers and at Jisung. "You enjoyed it?" He sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah!"

Minho joined in. "We just changed our routines last minute."

"What! No way!"

"Yeah, Hyunjin and I both wanted to change our songs." Hyunjin nodded in silent agreement. For some reason, the atmosphere was awkward almost as if Jisung was disrupting something between the two. "Wow, I couldn't even tell. You guys were that good, seriously." He said trying to brighten the mood, but there was still something strange between the three. There was a tension that Jisung couldn't quite explain.

"Glad you enjoyed it Sungie."

A silence ran through the three when usually there was anything but silence. Jisung hated the thought, but he wondered if something happened between Hyunjin and Minho that he didn't know about. He continued to desperately lighten the mood, they should be happy. They did such a great job that they should be overjoyed. They should be laughing and talking about stupid things. This is how they usually were. "Nice mask Peter Parker." Jisung joked to Hyunjin who laughed.

"Thanks, gotta hide my identity because of my crazy parents."

"Speaking of your parents, isn't that them over there?" Minho pointed across the lobby to where Hyunjin's parents were standing and looking around.

"What, what are they doing here?" Jisung could hear the panic in Hyunjin's voice.

"You don't know?" Minho asked.

"No."

They stood there wondering what the hell to do next. Why were Hyunjin's parents here when he tried so hard for them not to know? "Alright come on, we need to leave." Jisung took his friend's hands and made way to the exit.

"Hyunjin! Hwang Hyunjin!" Hyunjin's father yelled from the distance. They were spotted.

"Run!" Jisung shouted.

The three of them ran as if they were being followed by Jason. They ran across the parking lot of cars without even saying a word, the only thing you could hear was their heaving breathing. Their panting was loud as they sprinted across the street, forgetting about the law of jaywalking. Jisung pointed at a gas station across the street. "Let's go in there!"

They entered the gas station out of breath. Jisung bent down and put his hands on his knees breathing heavily and was very confused about the events that just happened. The store cashier gave them a weird look, all of them ignoring it. After catching their breath, the boys walked over the chip aisle to talk. The words leaving Minho and Hyunjin's mouths were loud whispers, still scared about Hyunjin's parents finding them. Jisung kept on thinking as the two went back and forth.

"Seriously, why are your parents here?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know? Did they look through your phone or something?"

"No, my phone isn't accessible to my parents because I use a burner for my dance stuff."

"Well, they had to have found out the exact time and address somehow. Why is it that I don't believe you?"

"What? Why would I lie about something like this."

"I don't know, it's just suspicious. Did you tell anyone else about our recital?"

"No, did you?"

"No."

Hyunjin turned nervously to Jisung who hasn't said a single thing so far. "Did you?"

"Just my mom, but she wouldn't tell your parents. She's not like that." Jisung replied

The sound of a phone ringing went through the little station. "It's my dad." Hyunjin said after looking at his phone.

"Don't pick it up. I can take you home, you can come up with an excuse for your parents." Jisung tried to help, but Hyunjin just shook his head.

"No they already saw me, they know I'm here. It'll be better if I just go to them now and be honest."

"I'm so sorry Hyunjin." Jisung said. He looked at the flowers in Hyunjin's hand; he had held them so tightly when they ran.

"It's alright, it isn't your fault."

After saying that Jisung couldn't help but notice the little glare that Hyunjin gave Minho. What exactly happened between them? So many thoughts and questions were running through his head. Hyunjin and Minho have been acting weird this whole night and now suddenly Hyunjin's parents were here. Hyunjin has kept this secret for years now so why of all days did they find out today? Hyunjin was going to be in so much trouble and Jisung felt that personally. For some reason, he was just so upset. If someone else did do this on purpose then why would they? Could Minho have told Hyunjin's parents? Is Hyunjin lying? He really didn't know what to think, everything was just so sudden.

They walked out of the gas station with their heads down and in silence. Hyunjin's parents must've followed them because they were waiting outside. At the sight of Hyunjin his father went out of his car, visibly enraged. Out of instinct, Jisung took Hyunjin's hand, he was so scared for him.

"Get in the car right now."

"Dad I can expl-"

"We'll talk later. Right now, get in the car."

"Pastor Hwang." Jisung spoke up but his voice was shaky and soft. Hyunjin's father looked at Jisung and then down at their hands. His expression was one that Jisung has gotten used to: disgust. Worried he was making the situation worse he let go of Hyunjin's hand, but instead, Hyunjin grabbed it back. Jisung looked at Hyunjin as he was staring his father dead in the eyes. He was defying his father, making sure he knew how Hyunjin felt. Jisung was incredibly shocked at Hyunjin's confidence, he was holding on so tightly and staring so intently.

"Hyunjin, get in the car now." His father's voice became even sterner than it was before.

"Hyunjin, just go." Jisung pleaded.

Jisung felt Hyunjin physically loosen up. Hyunjin let go of his hand, but his aggressive staring towards his father did not stop; Jisung had never seen Hyunjin so upset before. Immediately after letting go, Hyunjin's father snatched his arm and pulled him away from Jisung. Hyunjin was still holding onto his flowers so desperately like it was the last thing he had. His father suddenly saw them and aggressively took them out of his hand.

"Dad! No! Please!"

He shoved the flowers onto Jisung who recoiled backward from the sudden impact. Pastor Hwang's finger was right in front of Jisung's nose, Jisung's entire body shivered in fear. "Stay away from my son." He said.

Hyunjin was pulled away and pushed into the backseat of his car. He tried to turn around to say something to Jisung, but couldn't. Jisung was frozen and unable to process anything. "Hyunjin." He said, but it was soft. He watched as the car drove away.

"Hey, you alright?" Minho asked and Jisung was now aware of his existence; he forgot that Minho has been here the entire time. Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he at least try to help Hyunjin?

"Yeah, I didn't know his father was that scary." Jisung shuddered at the remembrance of the pastor pointing his finger in front of his face.

"Yeah, _a man of god_ for sure. Don't worry I'm sure Hyunjin will be fine."

Jisung didn't take these words to heart. Usually, he always took Minho's words to heart, but today was different. Everything was just so strange that Jisung wasn't even sure he could trust his own best friend. This could have all been preventable. Hyunjin's parents weren't supposed to know. He looked at his best friend one last time for that night. "Let's go home." He said holding onto Hyunjin's flowers.

* * *

Jisung wasn't able to sleep that night. He just stared at his vase full of Hyunjin's flowers. He was so close to throwing them away but felt bad. In the car, he dodged all of his mother's questions about the night. He was so tired, but at the same time, he was wide awake. He felt like a corpse, a zombie. There was an emptiness in his heart and most of all a worry. He wanted to see Hyunjin so bad, he wanted to make sure he was alright. He even sent him texts, but Hyunjin never responded. There was no way that Hyunjin's parents would let him miss school right? That's apparently all they cared about anyway. What kind of parents doesn't care about their children's happiness? They only allowed Hyunjin to do what _they_ wanted. Jisung definitely couldn't have lived like that, Hyunjin was incredible for putting up with that his whole life.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

That's right, it was Monday morning and Jisung was walking to school with Minho. They were holding hands, but the action felt very autopilot to Jisung. Everything to Jisung felt autopilot right now. "Sorry." He said, but it didn't sound genuine.

"I already told you, Hyunjin is fine. He's most likely just grounded." Minho tried reassuring him, as he always does.

"I feel like I'm not gonna be able to talk to him anymore." Jisung responded.

"His father can't stop you from talking to him in school and you act like he didn't sneak out to see you anyway."

Minho had a point. Jisung nodded.

"You didn't do it right? Tell Hyunjin's parents." Jisung asked.

"What? Jisung I really think you're going crazy."

"I don't know, I just feel like he was ratted out."

"And you think I did that?"

"Wait, no. I just asked a question."

"If you asked then that means you're assuming." Minho laughed it off and instead of holding his hand, put his arm around Jisung's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "Why do you think someone ratted him out anyway? Besides just a feeling."

"It's just weird," Jisung started "Hyunjin has always been so careful with these things right? For literal years his parents were clueless to everything. Now of all times they just find out."

"And?"

"And it wasn't just them finding out he's a dancer. They knew the exact time and location of the recital, the recital which wasn't even in town. Isn't that suspicious, plus they even knew he was going to be in that recital."

"The only people that live here that was in the recital is me and Hyunjin." Minho replied.

Jisung tensed up a bit in Minho's arms. 

"Oh my god, you really think I did it." Minho pulled his arm off of his best friend. Jisung had to be careful, Minho was getting upset now. Through all their years of friendship, they have never once fought before. Jisung didn't want today to be the first time.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. If you did do it I wouldn't be upset, I just wanna know."

"Well, I already told you and since when was being called a rat not a bad thing?"

"I did not call you a rat."

"You're the godfather aren't you, how do you not know the definition of being a rat."

"Just forget I asked."

"And just go on knowing my best friend thinks I'm a rat?"

"Min."

"No don't call me that."

They were already in school, in the middle of the hallway. They weren't loud enough to draw a crowd, but they had a few onlookers. Jisung lowered his voice.

" _Minho_ , you know I didn't mean anything by that question."

"Then why ask it?"

"I just wanna know."

"And I already told you the answer, why can't you believe me? I'm your best friend. How do you know if it was actually Hyunjin who told his parents himself?"

"Why the _hell_ would he do that."

" I don't know maybe because you don't know him. You have known him for what, weeks? A month? Why are you not doubting him? It's because of your stupid crush isn't it?"

Minho's voice was starting to rise and the number of onlookers increased. Jisung hurriedly looked away after making eye contact with Jack and Noah who looked very amused by the situation.

"Let's just talk about this later." Jisung tried to grab Minho's hand, but he moved quickly.

"I've been by your side for almost ten years Jisung! _Ten years_! I've done so much for you and have always been there for you. How do you not know me? Even if it doesn't upset you, do you really think I'm capable of being a rat _of all things_?"

He was definitely now screaming and looked on the verge of tears. Jisung wondered if this is something Minho has been thinking for a while and was now just exploding everything. The thought of his best friend not feeling appreciated or understood by him tugged at his heart and shattered it to pieces. 

"I'm right in front of you Jisung! I've always been right in front of you!" The words were coming out like venom from Minho's mouth until tears strung down his eyes and a vulnerableness from Minho that Jisung has never once seen appeared. "Why do you always look past me? Why am I not an option for you?" He asked in the most painful way Jisung has ever heard. Minho wasn't like this, he never once cried in front of Jisung. Jisung was always the one who broke down and Minho the one engulfing him in a hug and comforting him. Minho was the strong one, or at least Jisung thought he was. 

"Why am I- why am I not enough for you?"

Minho ran down the hallway, wiping his tears as he left. Jisung tried to go after him but found contact with the floor instead. In front of him was a foot and attached to that foot..was Noah. 

"Trying to go after your Cinderella, Jisung?" Jack commented who was standing next to Noah, looking down at Jisung with the stupidest grin. 

"Fuck off."

Jack smirked. "You're always talk and no bite. That's why Minho is always defending you huh? Can't do it yourself?"

Noah joined in. "Minho? Is that who you bought the flowers for? Are we witnessing a lovers quarrel?" 

"Hey, leave him alone." Jisung looked up to the sound of Hyunjin's voice. He grabbed Hyunjin's hand and got up from the floor. 

"Why are you defending him?" Jack asked, but his tone wasn't harsh like how it was when he asked Jisung and Minho questions. It was the way someone would actually ask a question to another person. Jack was quite nice to others, especially adults. He was polite and had good manners, only a bully to people he deems below him. Mostly he picked on Jisung and his friends and has been for years. It's gotten physical in the past, but the school has a no violence policy now. Jack has been a lot quieter, but still annoying. Jisung can't help but to feel like Jack is planning something like a predator quietly stalking their prey before an attack. 

"Do you guys ever look at yourselves?" Hyunjin responded. "Come on Jisung." Hyunjin pulled Jisung's hand and they continued to walk down the hallway. Class was about to start soon. Jisung hated the fact that he already started this day by fighting with his best friend and a confrontation with Jack. 

"Thanks." Jisung let out as they walked. 

"You don't have to thank me Sungie; I should be the one thanking you."

"I haven't done anything."

"But you have, you've done so much for me. Thank you."

Jisung looked into Hyunjin's eyes and they were soft and genuine. He wasn't quite sure what Hyunjin meant, but he felt happy. "So, how'd it go with your parents?" He asked. 

"Grounded for an eternity, but thats not a surprise."

"I'm sorry."

"No its okay. I'll figure something out, I always do. Where's Minho?"

"Minho..we had a bit of an argument." 

"Really? Do you guys argue often?"

"No, we've never fought like that before."

Hyunjin paused in the middle of their walking. "It wasn't because of me right?"

"What? No! I mean sorta but-"

"Oh my god this is all my fault, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not! Why would you think that?"

_DIIIIING_

"Ah I'm gonna be late; my parents would kill me if I got a tardy too. I'll see you in geometry Jisung."

"No, wait Hyunjin! Ah."

Hyunjin ran off to his class leaving Jisung standing there in the middle of the hallway. He took a deep sigh and grabbed a hold of his backpack straps. Jisung wasn't used to walking in the hallways alone, but now thats how he found himself. It was so quick, everything, that he hasn't had time to really grasp anything. He just wanted answers to the many questions he had in his head. He wanted to know how Hyunjin's parents knew of the recital, he wanted to know what happened between Hyunjin and Minho, and he especially wanted to know what the hell was Jack Steinburg's problem. 

Thoughts in his head, he began his journey to first period, alone and without a hand to hold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A riiiiiiiiiiiiide and its just starting. That ending from last chapter _was_ actually important. Minho centric chapter is coming hehe. Very excited to start working on it, Minho is my favorite in this fic sooo. You'll get to see more of Minsung's friendship, Minho's crush, and how the whole gay gang happened! Oh and you'll see if anything happened between Minho and Hyunjin. Its funny because I didn't expect this fic to change pov's so much, but I'm hoping you guys are enjoying understanding the characters through themselves. This chapter took a while because I had finals and everything, but I try to work on these chapters whenever I can. Thank you for reading ! Kudos are very much appreciated and I love reading and responding to your reactions to the chapter in the comments <3 Till next chapter !


End file.
